My Destiny
by Ny cho evil
Summary: Bukan hanya karena cinta sebuah rumahtangga dapat berdiri kokoh, lebih dari itu adalah kepercayaan dan sikap mau menerima pasangan, baik itu kekurangan atau kelebihan pasangan/ New stories/ Yunjae/ Hope you Like -
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

.

.

.

**:: My Destiny ::**

**.**

**.**

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^-^ Happy Reading ^-^

.

.

.

_**New ff, hope you like readerdeul...**_

_**cerita sederhana dari pemikiran sederhana seorang penulis abal-abal.**_

_**Cast : Masih Yunjae and other**_

_**Genre : Family and drama**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, saya hanya pinjam nama.**_

_**Warning : GS, OOC, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD tapi masih sopan, terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yunho POV**_

.

.

.

Hai...

Ehm...

Perkenalkan, namaku Jung Yunho. Aku sulung dari empat bersaudara. Umurku... ehm... sudah tak muda lagi, namun tidak pula terlalu tua. Tiga puluh lima tahun, apa itu terlalu tua? Ku rasa tidak. Ehm... aku seorang pengusaha, usahaku bergerak dibidang properti. Memang tak bisa dikatakan besar namun tidak pula bisa dikatakan kecil. Setidaknya aku memiliki hampir seribu karyawan di Korea dan sekitar lima ratus karyawan di Jepang.

Mari kukenalkan dengan keluargaku yang lain.

Yeoja paruhbaya yang masih terlihat cantik diusia senjanya itu, yang saat ini duduk disampingku ini adalah ibuku. Satu-satunya wanita yang sangat ku kagumi. Senyumnya adalah kekuatan terhebat bagiku. Meski kadang dia teramat sangat cerewet dan itu membuatku sangat sebal padanya namun hal itu tak melunturkan cintaku untuknya. Aku bersyukur memiliki dia yang begitu luar biasa di hidupku. Kim Heechul, saranghae 3.

Lalu...

Tiffany Jung, dia adik pertamaku. Cantik, tinggi dan cerdas. Dia sudah menikah, dengan seorang pria keturunan Thailand, Nickhun. Dia juga sudah memiliki seorang putri yang sangat cantik, berusia delapan tahun, bernama Sulli. Dia terlihat bahagia dan aku senang karena hal itu. Ehm... sebenarnya aku sempat mengancam Nickhun, kalau dia membuat Tiffany menangis dan terluka sedikit saja maka aku akan menghancurkan hidupnya. Rupanya ancamanku cukup ampuh. Tapi sebenarnya bukan karena itu juga, aku bisa melihat cinta besar Nickhun untuk Tiffany. Ehm... semoga kalian selalu bahagia.

Berlanjut...

Namja yang duduk dihadapanku, dia adik keduaku, Jung Yonghwa. Sedang yeoja yang duduk disampingnya, yang kini tengah hamil tua itu adalah istrinya, Jung Seohyun. Yonghwa seorang dosen di salah satu universitas terkenal di Seoul, dia lebih menyukai dunia pendidikan daripada bisnis. Itulah sebabnya dia sama sekali tak mengindahkan keinginanku yang memintanya membantuku menjalankan bisnis yang ku geluti. Aku menghargai keputusannya. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia bahagia.

Kemudian

Lihatlah yeoja cantik yang bergelayut manja di lenganku ini. Dia si bungsu, Jung Kyuhyun. Tingginya hanya hampir menyamaiku, bahkan Tiffany dan Yonghwa saja kalah. Cantik dan pintar tapi sangat cerewet seperti ibuku, dia baru saja menyandang gelarnya sebagai seorang dokter dan mulai bertugas disebuah Rumah sakit di Seoul. Dia sangat manja padaku dan lebih suka memanggilku 'Appa' daripada 'Oppa'. Hal yang wajar mengingat dia tak pernah melihat dan tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan namja yang ikut membuatnya hadir didunia ini.

Meski usianya bisa dikatakan paling muda diantara kami tapi... ini yang membuatku kaget dan keluargaku yang lainnya seperti kebakaran jenggot. Kyunie kecilku ternyata sudah memiliki seorang namjachingu, seorang dokter pula. Dan seminggu yang lalu namja itu sudah datang ke rumah dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin segera memperistri Kyuhyun. Hal itu bukan masalah besar untukku, tapi rupanya itu masalah besar bagi ibuku.

_"Aku tak akan mengijinkan Kyunie menikah sebelum kau menikah Yun."_

Sekeras apapun aku membela hak si bungsu, ibuku bergeming. Dia tetap pada keputusannya itu. Membuatku dalam dilema besar. Sekarang coba bayangkan, bagaimana aku mau menikah kalau yeojachingu saja aku tak punya. Dan ketika hal itu aku ungkapkan pada ibuku dan saudaraku yang lain maka disinilah akhirnya aku terdampar. Di sebuah kafe mahal, bersama keluargaku dan tengah menunggu yeoja yang akan dijodohkan denganku.

Kalian heran bukan?

Kalau biasanya acara seperti ini hanya dihadiri dua orang yang memiliki kepentingan dalam perjodohan. Tapi ini tidak, semua keluargaku ikut. Pun demikian dengan calon jodohku nanti. Dia juga akan hadir disini bersama keluarganya. Ya Tuhan!

Doakan acara berjalan lancar dan yeoja itu benar-benar jodohku. Karena bila tidak, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan kulakukan untuk kebahagiaan Kyunieku.

.

.

.

_**Yunho POV End**_

.

.

.

_**Jaejoong POV**_

.

.

Annyeong...

Namaku Kim Jaejoong, aku bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Ayahku bernama Kim Youngwoon atau biasa di panggil Kangin. Ibuku Kim Jungso atau biasa di panggil Leeteuk. Kakak pertamaku bernama Kim Hyun Joong dan dia baru saja menikah dengan yeoja cantik bernama Jang Di. Lalu kakak keduaku bernama Kim Kibum, kata orang kalau aku feminim pasti aku akan terlihat anggun seperti Kibum eonni. Ehm... bisa jadi sich, tapi aku tak menyukai hal itu. Aku tidak suka memakai rok, gaun, blouse atau jepit rambut lucu atau bahkan bandana. Kaos, skinny jeans dan sport shoes adalah gaya andalanku, rambutku juga tak perlu dihiasi jepit warna warni, cukup ikat rambut sederhana. Hhhhh... aku tak bisa seperti Kibum eonni atau Jang Di eonni yang bisa berjam-jam didepan cermin hanya untuk berdandan. Memakan waktu!

Namun...

Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berdandan! Aku bisa, sangat bisa. Hanya saja aku terlalu malas bila melakukan hal itu setiap hari. Pekerjaanku sudah menguras tenaga dan pikiranku, bila ditambah dengan aku harus berdandan cantik tiap hari maka sekali lagi aku harus mengatakan hal itu sangat memakan waktu.

Oh ya... aku belum mengatakan usiaku. Tahun ini atau tepatnya bulan februari kemarin aku genap berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Masih muda kan?

Ehehehe...

Kembali ke topik awal, saat ini kami tengah berada di mobil mewah Hyunjoong oppa. Kalian tentu bertanya kami akan pergi kemana bukan? Kalau ada yang menjawab kami akan berlibur bersama, tebakan kalian salah. Ehm... aku malu mengatakan hal ini, tapi daripada kalian penasaran maka aku akan memberitahu kalian.

Perjodohan!

Ehm... Kami akan pergi ke acara perjodohan, bukan Kibum eonni karena dia sudah milik Siwon oppa tapi ke acara perjodohanku. Kalian heran, kenapa aku mau dijodohkan? Aku malas berkenalan dengan namja tak jelas diluar sana, jadi ketika ibuku mengatakan kalau teman lamanya sedang mencari calon pendamping untuk putranya maka dengan entengnya aku anggukkan kepalaku dan aku katakan pada ibuku kalau aku mau bila dijodohkan dengan namja itu.

_"Joongie kalau dia jelek bagaimana?"_

Pertanyaan itu sempat ditanyakan Kibum eonni, dengan nada dan wajah menampakkan kekhawatiran, kulihat hal serupa dimata keluargaku yang lain. Tapi aku mampu menjawab diplomatis pertanyaan itu. Tak masalah bagiku dia jelek, yang penting dia menyayangiku dan keluargaku itu sudah cukup. Lebih dari semua itu, yang penting dia pekerja keras. Mendengar jawaban itu, meski aku masih melihat kekhawatiran dimata ayah, ibu dan kakak-kakakku tapi setidaknya mereka bernafas lega.

Hey... aku bukan yeoja yang hanya melihat namja dari tampangnya saja. Bagiku lebih baik namja jelek tapi berpenampilan rapi dan bisa menghargai wanita daripada namja tampan tapi urakan dan suka melecehkan wanita. Untuk model namja seperti itu, ke laut aja sana!

"Joongie kita sudah sampai, rapikan penampilanmu, beri kesan yang baik pada calon suami dan mertuamu." ujar lembut ummaku, menyadarkan aku akan lamunanku. Aku buru-buru bangun dari acara bersandarku, kemudian merapikan rambutku yang sudah ditata rapi tadi oleh Jang Di eonni. Oh ya... khusus malam ini, aku memakai mini dress berwarna soft pink, dengan lengan pendek yang kata appa semakin membuatku terlihat manis. Ehehehe...

.

.

.

_**Jaejoong POV End**_

.

.

.

"Anneyeong Chullie eonni!" sapa ramah Leeteuk ketika mereka sekeluarga sudah sampai dihadapan seorang yeoja paruh baya dan keluarganya. Senyum ramah terkembang di bibir Leeteuk dan tentu pula disambut senyum ramah oleh yeoja yang disapanya.

"Teukie-ah, kemarilah!" pekik Heechul senang, dengan tergesa yeoja itu bangun dari duduknya, kemudian mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk.

"Mian kalau kami membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama Nunna." ujar Kangin segan, merasa tak enak.

"Tak masalah, untuk kebahagiaan anak pengorbanan seperti ini sudah biasa. Ayo mari duduk. Yonghwa bergeserlah sedikit chagi!" yang disebut namanya oleh Heechul menggeser pantatnya, memberi ruang pada tamunya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Anneyeong." sapa Hyunjoong pada Yonghwa, senyum ramah terkembang di bibir keduanya.

"Ah... rasanya lama sekali kita tidak bertemu dan mengobrol Teukie-ah." ujar Heechul riang, yeoja itu kini sudah duduk kembali dan disampingnya ada Leeteuk.

"Nde, kalau tidak salah sejak eonni pindah ke Jeju, waktu itu Yonghwa masih sangat kecil." sahut Leeteuk ramah, mata bulat menatap namja berkemeja biru yang diyakininya adalah orang yang baru saja disebut namanya.

"Ahaha... iya. Sekarang lihatlah, dia sudah sebesar itu dan sudah memiliki istri." Heechul terkekeh pelan.

"Oh ya!" pekik Leeteuk tak percaya.

"Ehm... kuperkenalkan ya, ini putra sulungku, Yunho namanya. Dia ini yang akan aku jodohkan dengan salah satu putrimu nanti Teukie-ah." Heechul menepuk pelan pundak Yunho, namja itu tersenyum ramah pada ehm... apa boleh dikatakan calon mertuanya?

Leeteuk, Kangin, Kibum dan Hyunjoong membulatkan mulut dan matanya. Jadi namja ini yang akan menjadi suami Jaejoong? Pikir mereka kompak.

"Kalian heran ya?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba, membuat keluarga Kim langsung merubah ekspresi kaget mereka menjadi senyum canggung.

"Ehm... aku pikir Yonghwa yang akan eonni jodohkan dengan salah satu putriku." sahut Leeteuk segan.

"Mian kalau aku mengecewakanmua Teukie-ah. Tiffany dan Yonghwa sudah menikah, lalu seminggu yang lalu namjachingu Kyunie juga sudah melamar Kyunie meski bukan sebuah lamaran resmi dan sebagai ibu, aku... ehm... Yunho sudah dua kali dilangkahi adiknya menikah jadi..."

"Aku mengerti eonni, mian kalau ekspresi kami tadi berlebihan." Leeteuk benar-benar merasa tak enak dengan keluarga calon besannya ini.

"Tak apa. Wajar kalau kalian heran, Yunho sudah terlihat tua ya?"

"Ehm... bukan begitu maksud kami nunna.", sahut Kangin, mencoba menengahi suasana canggung yang tercipta tiba-tiba.

"Tapi aku rasa usia mereka tak terpaut jauh, mungkin hanya sepuluh tahun." ujar Heechul enteng, matanya beralih pada Kibum yang duduk tak jauh diseberangnya. Mengagumi sosok cantik yang terlihat anggun yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantunya itu. Dan pandangan Heechul diikuti yang lainnya, terutama Yunho yang terlihat terpesona dengan Kibum sejak kedatangan mereka tadi.

"Dia sangat cantik oppa." bisik Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas garis tipis melengkung di bibir Yunho.

"Nunna berpikir Kibum yang akan menjadi menantu nunna?"

"Eh... memangnya..."

"Mian kalau terpaksa kami harus membuat eonni kecewa, Kibum sudah bertunangan eonni."

"A-apa maksudmu Teukie-ah?"

"Anneyeong, maaf terlambat." sesosok yeoja cantik tiba-tiba hadir dan mengejutkan mereka dengan suara halusnya. Perlahan yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya, kemudian kembali menegakkannya dan tersenyum ramah pada yang lainnya.

"Joongie kau lama sekali, sini duduklah!" Kibum menggeret lengan adiknya kemudian membawanya duduk disampingnya.

"Toiletnya ramai eonni." bisik Jaejoong, yang hanya dibalas desisan oleh Kibum.

"Joongie beri salam pada Heechul ahjumma dan yang lainnya!" perintah lembut Leeteuk.

"Oh iya... Anneyeong ahjumma, naneun Kim Jaejoong imnida. Ehm... annyeong!" Jaejoong berdiri kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan Heechul dan yang lainnya.

"Oppa... inikah calon istri oppa?" bisik Kyuhyun, yeoja itu terlihat kaget dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Bukan karena Jaejoong memberi kesan buruk, tapi karena Jaejoong yang masih terlihat begitu muda. Kalau diperkirakan, umurnya mungkin baru dua puluh dua atau dua puluh tiga tahun. Apa tidak salah kalau yeoja itu yang nantinya akan dinikahi kakaknya?

"Eh... anneyeong Joongie-ya. Duduklah!" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali duduk disamping Kibum.

"Ehm... Joongie, perkenalkan. Ini Yunho, dia..."

"Anneyeong Yunho-ssi. Ehm... umma, apa dia yang akan dijodohkan dengan Joongie?" Leeteuk mengangguk enggan menjawab pertanyaan putri bungsunya. Tampaknya istri Kim Youngwoon itu tak siap menerima reaksi sang putri yang bisa saja langsung menolaknya. Oh Tuhan... asal kalian tahu, Jaejoong tipe orang yang blak-blakan kalau bicara. Kalau dia tak suka maka dia akan mengatakan tak suka tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan keluarga Jung, Heechul melempar tatapan ngeri pada anak-anaknya. Kalau boleh jujur, Jaejoong masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang istri. Dan dia juga tak yakin yeoja itu bisa menerima Yunho yang usianya jelas terpaut jauh dengannya.

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda Yunho-ssi. Aku tak tahu apakah anda menyukaiku atau tidak, tapi aku berharap aku tak cukup membuat anda kecewa."

Mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong, kini semua mata membulat menatap si pemilik suara. Heran dengan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari pemilik mata indah itu.

"Kenapa semua melihatku seperti itu? Kalian terlihat menakutkan." ujar Jaejoong enteng.

"Joongie, ehm... ahjumma tak akan memaksa Joongie untuk menikah dengan Yunho, karena ahjumma tahu Joongie masih sangat muda untuk menikah. Mungkin kalian... ehm..."

"Ahjumma... kita tak pernah tahu jodoh itu kapan dan darimana datangnya. Saat umma mengatakan kalau ahjumma tengah mencari calon pendamping untuk putra ahjumma, Joongie yang menawarkan diri Joongie, bukan umma yang meminta."

"Jaejoong-ssi... kau tau berapa usiaku?" tanya Yunho, mata bulat Jaejoong beralih menatap Yunho. Mengamati secara seksama namja tampan itu.

"Sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun, itu artinya terpaut hampir dua belas tahun denganku."

"Apa aku tak terlalu tua untukmu?" tanya Yunho lagi setelah mengangguk membenarkan asumsi Jaejoong tentang jarak usia mereka yang terpaut jauh.

"Ehm... apakah aku boleh bertanya Yunho-ssi?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Bagaimana arti seorang ibu bagi anda?"

"Luar biasa, dia yang berjuang untuk melahirkanku dan saudaraku yang lainnya, dia yang memberikan sayangnya tulus tanpa meminta imbalan apa-apa, dia pula yang melimpahiku dengan cinta sejatinya. Dia berharga, teramat sangat berharga bagiku." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban lugas dari Yunho. Tak salah rasanya bila nantinya dia menjadi istri dari namja itu.

"Aku senang mendengar hal itu, bagiku itu lebih dari cukup untuk menerima anda menjadi bagian dari hidupku." sahut Jaejoong tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Maksudmu?" sahut Yonghwa tak mengerti.

"Namja baik itu banyak, namja tampan juga sangat banyak, namja yang memiliki usaha sendiri juga tak sedikit tapi namja yang bisa menghargai yeoja itu sangat langka bukan?"

"Maaf Jaejoong-ssi, aku tak paham maksudmu?" sahut Tiffany, sama halnya dengan Yonghwa, yeoja berambut panjang itu juga merasa tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Jaejoong.

"Aku tadi bertanya pada Yunho-ssi, bagaimana arti seorang ibu baginya. Dan Yunho-ssi juga sudah menjawab dengan lugas pertanyaan itu. Jawaban dari Yunho-ssi cukup membuatku terkesan. Bagiku, dia bisa menghargai wanita dan tak hanya menempatkan wanita dibelakangnya. Tapi disampingnya, berdiri sejajar dengannya." terang Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Kau tak keberatan menikah denganku, dengan namja yang..."

"Bagiku usia tak masalah, toh bukan hanya karena itu kita pada akhirnya dapat berjalan beriringan. Tapi karena kita memiliki tujuan yang sama, membangun dan membina rumahtangga dengan pondasi kepercayaan."

"Kapan kita bisa menikah?"

"Hah...!"

"Minggu depan tak masalah, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik."

"HAH...!"

.

.

.

"Joongie... Minggu depan itu terlalu cepat, kau pikir mengurus pernikahan itu gampang. Lagipula kalian juga belum cukup saling mengenal. Kau tahu, kenekatanmu itu bisa berujung petaka." cerocos Kibum tanpa henti, terhitung sejak meninggalkan cafe tadi hingga mereka sampai rumah. Yeoja manis itu tak berhenti mengomentari keputusan sang adik yang dinilainya terlalu tergesa-gesa mengambil keputusan.

"Hah... kupingku panas mendengar suara eonni, bisakah eonni berhenti." Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya diatas sofa keluarga, bibirnya mengeluarkan dengusan pelan. Menandakan bahwa dia muak mendengar ocehan kakak perempuannya itu.

Hey... Sejak keluar cafe tadi dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah mereka dan pada akhirnya mereka kini berada diruang keluarga, hanya Kibum yang terlihat vokal menyerukan keberatannya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menjadi pendengar.

"Umma lihatlah dia." rengek Kibum pada sang ibu yang tampak lelah. Ibu tiga anak itu tampak memijat pelipisnya. Merasakan pening setelah mendengar penuturan si bungsu.

"Joongie... apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Kangin tampak menatap intens putri bungsunya. Sejujurnya dia juga masih sangat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Anaknya, tawar menawar tentang pernikahan seakan tengah tawar menawar sayur di pasar. Pusing, jelas sekali.

"Appa, appa tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana kami nanti pada akhirnya. Aku percaya Tuhan akan selalu menjaga kami. Dan tentang cinta, cinta itu akan hadir seiring berjalannya waktu appa." ujar Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Kau tak mengerti hakikat berumahtangga Joongie." Hyunjoong ikut angkat bicara, namja yang sejak tadi hanya diam itu rupanya juga ingin memprotes keputusan adiknya itu.

"Aku tahu oppa, sangat tahu dan kalian, tolong percaya padaku. Aku dan dia pasti dapat melalui semua ini. Aku hanya butuh dukungan kalian." ujar Jaejoong memelas.

"Umma akan selalu mendukungmu chagi dan akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu." Leeteuk melangkah mendekati Jaejoong, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh putri kecilnya itu. Tak ada hal lain memang yang dapat dilakukannya selain mendukung keputusan putrinya itu, toh selama ini Jaejoong tak pernah membuat mereka kecewa. Lalu pantaskah dia mengecewakan putrinya ini.

"Gomawo umma." Jaejoong membalas erat pelukan Ibunya.

"Appa juga akan melakukan hal yang sama chagi, tak ada hal lain yang dapat kami lakukan. Semoga Yunho benar jodohmu." Kangin pun ikut mendekati Jaejoong, merengkuh kedua tubuh itu dalam pelukannya.

Melihat semua itu, Hyunjoong, Jang Di dan Kibum hanya dapat mendesah sebelum pada akhirnya ikut bergabung bersama ayah, ibu dan si bungsu. Saling berpelukan erat. Bukankah memang seperti itu seharusnya sebuah keluarga, saling mendukung satu sama lain dalm kebaikan tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

Yang terjadi di rumah kelurga Kim terjadi pula di rumah keluarga Jung. Heechul tampak memijat pelan pelipisnya, pening menyerangnya sejak tadi. Tepatnya sejak Yunho dan Jaejoong membuat kesepakatan pernikahan mereka tanpa meminta pendapatnya atau pendapat orangtua Jaejoong. Seumur hidupnya dia baru mengalami kejadian seperti tadi. Menikah dijadikan tawar menawar seperti membeli sayur di pasar.

"Mian kalau aku membuat umma kecewa." akhirnya Yunho membuka suara, memecah keheningan yang sudah tercipta sejak mereka keluar dari cafe tadi. Mata musang itu menatap sendu sang ibu.

"Kalau kecewa mungkin tidak Yun, umma hanya terlalu kaget." sahut Heechul, mata tuanya membalas tatapan sendu si sulung.

"Oppa terlalu cepat mengambil sebuah keputusan, apalagi ini menyangkut masa depan oppa." sela Tiffany, yeoja berambut panjang itu turut pula dibuat pusing dengan ulah kakaknya itu. Bukan seperti Yunho yang biasanya, yang selalu cermat dan penuh perhitungan. Salut untuk Jaejoong yang mampu mempengaruhi kakaknya hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Tiff..." desah Yunho.

"Hyung... aku lihat Jaejoong memang baik, tapi dia masih terlalu muda. Ambisinya masih menyala-nyala. Dan aku rasa dia tidak akan berdiam dirumah setelah menikah nanti. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?" Yonghwa ikut angkat bicara.

"Tadinya umma pikir kalian akan berkenalan lebih dulu, saling mengenal satu sama lain baru kemudian menikah, tapi yang terjadi? Seminggu itu sangat singkat Yun." mata Heechul tampak berkaca-kaca begitu kalimat itu selesai terucap.

"Menjalani sebuah pernikahan itu tak mudah hyung, menyelaraskan perbedaan antara dua kepala itu sulit. Apalagi kalian tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya. Hyung... pikirkan ini lagi, belum terlambat seandainya kau ingin memba..."

"Aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku kembali Khun-ah!" Nickhun tersentak mendengar suara keras Yunho, mata musangnya menyala marah.

"Maksud Khun oppa bukan seperti itu oppa, kami hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu." sahut Tiffany takut-takut.

"Aku tak peduli. Keputusanku sudah bulat, kalian setuju atau tidak aku akan tetap menikahinya!" seru Yunho, namja itu memilih beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga. Menyisakan keheningan. Mereka terlalu kaget dengan reaksi yang baru saja ditunjukkan Yunho.

"Kalian keterlaluan." lirih tajam Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan perdebatan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Kyunie... kau tak..."

"Apa oppa pernah tidak menuruti keinginan kalian? Apa oppa pernah menolak pilihan kalian? Apa saat eonni dan oppa menikah dengan pilihan kalian sendiri Yunho oppa pernah protes? Bahkan ketika dia tahu Khun oppa berselingkuh dan eonni tetap mempertahankannya, Yunho oppa hanya diam dan mengangguk menyetujui keinginan eonni. Bahkan ketika keluarga Seo eonni yang jelas-jelas musuh Yunho oppa dalam berbisnis menolak Yonghwa oppa, Yunho oppa rela menundukkan wajahnya, mempermalukan dirinya sendiri untuk kebahagiaan Yonghwa oppa. Lalu kenapa, ketika Yunho oppa memutuskan sesuatu hanya karena terlalu terburu-buru, kalian memprotesnya? Apa salahnya bila dia memilih Jaejoong, toh meskipun singkat namun Jaejoong menunjukkan dirinya bahwa dia yeoja baik-baik atau mungkin kalian lebih senang Yunho oppa tidak menikah selamanya? Kalian egois!" Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu setelah dia berhasil menyela ucapan kakak perempuannya. Dokter muda itu memilih menyusul kakak sulungnya dan tentu saja kembali menyisakan keheningan di ruang keluarga itu.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

.

"Apa oppa sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya setelah berhasil membuka dan mendorong pintu kamar Yunho. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut kamar yang tampak temaram itu, karena hanya lampu meja yang dinyalakan.

"Oppa!" panggil Kyuhyun, langkahnya diayun pelan menuju balkon yang pintunya tampak terbuka. Dan segaris senyum terkembang dibibirnya saat matanya mendapati Yunho yang tengah berdiri di balkon. Tampak sedang melamun.

Grep

"Kyu... " desis pelan Yunho saat menyadari kehadiran adiknya yang kini sudah melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya.

"Oppa melamunkan apa? Aaaaa... Oppa melamunkan Joongie ya..." tanya Kyuhyun sekaligus melemparkan sebuah godaan untuk kakak sulungnya itu.

"Kau ini... sok tahu." sahut Yunho.

"Bukan sok tahu oppa, tapi aku memang tahu. Ehm... aku rasa oppa tengah menyesali sesuatu." Kyuhyun beralih kesamping Yunho dan memasang pose berpikir yang menggemaskan menurut Yunho. Tangan kirinya menopang tangan kanannya yang jari telunjuknya tengah mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, kemudian matanya seolah tengah menerawang jauh. Yunho yang memperhatikan tingkah adiknya itu mau tak mau mengulas senyum tampannya.

"Maksudmu?" Yunho mencubit gemas hidung mancung Kyuhyun. Menghasilkan sebuah gerutuan dari bibir adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ehm... ani, lupakan saja oppa." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan kanannya, kemudian hendak beralih dari hadapan Yunho, namun sang kakak justru meraih pinggang rampingnya, menghasilkan sebuah pekikan kaget dari bibir yeoja manis itu.

"Oppa..." rengek manja Kyuhyun.

"Katakan padaku apa maksudmu dengan menyesali sesuatu tadi."

"Ani... aku 'kan sudah mengatakan ke oppa, lupakan saja oppa."

"Tidak bisa, kau harus memberitahu oppa apa maksud ucapanmu tadi.",

"Ani!" Kyuhyun menggeleng keras.

"Ehm... baiklah. Tampaknya oppa harus mengatakan pada Changmin bahwa yeojachingunya ini masih suka tidur dengan ummpppphhhhtttt..." Kyuhyun membekap mulut kakak sulungnya itu.

"Oppa jangan mengatakan apapun pada Minnie oppa. Please!" ujar Kyuhyun memelas. Dilepasnya bekapan tangannya pada mulut sang kakak.

"Ehm..." gumam pelan Yunho seraya memasang pose berpikir. Telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Baik... baik... aku akan mengatakan pada oppa apa maksudku tadi, tapi sebagai gantinya, oppa jangan mengatakan apapun tentang keburukanku pada Minnie oppa nde?" ujar Kyuhyun penuh permohonan, Yunho hanya melirik sebentar pada sang adik sebelum memilih berlalu acuh dari hadapan sang adik. Namja itu berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekori langkahnya, tak lupa dengan rengekan manjanya.

"Oppa..." Kyuhyun menggoyang pelan lengan kokoh Yunho. Hampir dia menangis karena Yunho tak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Ehm..." sahut Yunho yang hanya berupa sebuah gumaman kecil.

"Mian... aku tak bermaksud membuat oppa penasaran. Aku tadi hanya berpikir mungkin saja oppa menyesal karena ternyata bukan Kibum eonni yang menjadi calon istri oppa." Yunho memicingkan matanya tak mengerti.

"A-aku lihat tadi oppa cukup terpesona dengan Kibum eonni, makanya aku mengambil kesimpulan sendiri kalau mungkin saja sebenarnya oppa mengharapkan Kibum eonni..."

"Kyu dengar! Kau benar, aku terpesona melihat Kim Kibum. Dia cantik dan terlihat anggun. Dia juga santun, tapi... hatiku lebih tertarik pada Kim Jaejoong dengan pemikirannya yang terbuka dan ucapan jujurnya, ya meski dia tak seanggun Kibum. Dan lagi, yang terpenting adalah dia bisa menerimaku tanpa meributkan usiaku." Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun, membingkai wajah manis sang kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti aku akan selalu mendukung keputusan oppa. Semoga Joongie memang jodoh oppa dan kalian harus bahagia!" ujar Kyuhyun lirih, sedetik kemudian airmatanya mulai membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Oppa tidak suka memiliki adik yang cengeng, jangan menangis. Bukankah seharusnya kita tersenyum, karena ini adalah berita yang menggembirakan bukan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengukir senyum yang sama dengan Yunho. Dua kakak beradik itu tampak saling memahami satu sama lain.

.

Drrrrtttt

_I got youuuuuuuu... uuuuu..._

_Under my skin..._

.

Drrrrrttt

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel hitam milik Yunho yang bergetar dan bernyanyi diatas meja tak jauh darinya, yang harus Kyuhyun akui sebenarnya sangat mengganggu adegan romantisnya dengan sang kakak. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari sebuah nomor yang diberi nama _**'My Future Wifey' **_oleh ... apa itu Jaejoong?

"Apakah ini Joongie oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Yunho. Yunho menanggapinya dengan senyum misterius sebelum menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseo!" sapa Yunho ramah.

_**"Ehm... yeoboseo... ehm... aku harus memanggil apa?" **_suara bernada bingung itu menyapa gendang telinga Yunho. Yang tentu saja menghasilkan sebuah senyuman di bibir hati Yunho. Membuat Kyuhyun menatap tak mengerti kearah sang kakak.

"Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja, oppa atau bahkan mungkin ahjussi." sahut Yunho.

_**"Ehm... Ahjussi? Ehm... bagaimana dengan 'Bear'?**_ tawar pemilik suara di seberang sana.

"Kenapa 'Bear'?" tanya Yunho tak begitu suka. Apa-apaan, masa iya dia disamakan dengan seekor beruang.

_**"Menurutku itu panggilan yang sangat cocok untuk anda. Anda terlihat besar seperti beruang." **_Jaejoong terdengar terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi aku manusia Kim Jaejoong!"

_**"Yang mengatakan bukan siapa? Aku hanya mengatakan anda mirip beruang karena tubuh besar anda. Ehm... apa anda pernah melihat film kartun 'Masha and The Bear'... aku rasa aku akan seperti Masha bila disamping anda."**_

"Kau menghinaku!"

_**"Ani... ani... Bear... ehm... bukankah itu terdengar sangat manis."**_

"Aku tidak suka dan aku pastikan aku tak akan menyahut ketika kau memanggilku seperti itu."

_**"Ayolah Bear... anda tahu aku sangat menyukai gajah dan hello kitty, tapi setelah melihat anda... ehm... aku rasa aku mulai menyukai beruang. Apalagi bila beruangnya tampan seperti anda." **_

Yunho tersenyum tak jelas menggapi apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Jaejoong. Ehm... bila biasanya namja yang menggombali yeoja, tampaknya saat ini terbalik.

_**"Oh ya... mian aku tak membalas sms anda. Tadi aku sedang mandi. Ehm... apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?"**_

"Kalau kau sudah memberi panggilan itu seharusnya kau tak perlu memakai kata 'anda' bukan Jae."

_**"Ehehehe... jadi... ehm... kau menerima aku memanggilmu 'Bear'?"**_

"Yeah... aku rasa bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

_**"Gomawo Bear... sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"**_

"Mengenai pernikahan kita..."

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam memperhatikan obrolan sang kakak denga calon istrinya, memilih beranjak dari ruangan itu saat dirasakannya sang kakak mulai akan membicarakan masalah pribadinya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu, Kyuhyun sempat menoleh pada sang kakak yang tampak tengah larut dalam pembicaraannya. Yeoja manis itu berucap syukur dalam hati, Jaejoong yang meski baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu ternyata mampu membuat Yunho tersenyum bahagia. Semoga ini awal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka ke depannya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan pagi dikediaman keluarga Jung tampak lain dari biasanya. Tak ada kehangatan dan canda tawa yang menghiasi seperti biasanya. Kaku!

Yunho menyantap sarapannya dalam diam, tak ada obrolan hangat yang biasa terjadi antara dia dan ibu serta adiknya. Masih marahkah Yunho akan kejadian semalam. Ehm... bisa jadi.

"Pagi oppa, ehm... hari ini aku berangkat bersama oppa nde?" Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung merangkul leher Yunho dari belakang, lalu mencium pipi kanan kakak sulungnya.

"Wae? Apa Changmin tidak menjemputmu?" tanya Yunho sedikit heran, pasalnya adiknya itu tak pernah lagi meminta antar jemput dirinya sejak empat tahun lalu, tepatnya sejak yeoja manis itu berpacaran dengan Shim Changmin, seniornya dikampus dulu.

"Aku meminta Changmin oppa untuk tak menjemputku." sahut Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan pelukannya di leher Yunho, kemudian melangkah dan mengambil tempat dihadapan Yunho. Dengan telaten Kyuhyun mulai menyimpulkan dasi yang tadi dibawanya ke kerah kemeja kakak sulungnya itu.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho tanpa melepas tatapannya pada sang adik yang tampak serius menyimpul benda panjang itu dilehernya.

"Aku hanya rindu saat-saat diantar oppa. Ehm... nanti kalau oppa benar-benar sudah menikah dengan Joongie, oppa akan lebih sering bersamanya, oppa juga akan lebih sering mengantar jemput dia. Jadi... sebelum oppa menjadi milik orang, tak ada salahnya bukan kalau aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu lajang oppa hanya bersama ku." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho.

"Changmin tidak marah?" tanya Yunho dengan mata memicing.

"Awalnya marah, tapi setelah aku ancam dia menurut. Ehehehe..."

"Jangan lakukan hal yang kurang sopan seperti itu pada calon suamimu Kyu." tegur Yunho, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi teguran kakak sulungnya itu. Yeoja manis itu kemudian memilih duduk guna menikmati sarapannya yang sudah tersaji di meja makan.

"Yun...!" panggil Heechul kikuk, pagi ini tak ada ciuman selamat pagi yang biasa di dapatkannya dari Yunho. Masih marahkah Yunho padanya?

"Nde." sahut singkat Yunho. Mata musangnya menatap sendu sang ibu, sungguh dia tak marah, dia hanya kecewa dengan sikap ibu dan saudaranya yang lain.

"Umma semalam sudah menghubungi orangtua Joongie. Ehm... mengenai urusan pernikahanmu, biar kami yang mengurusnya. Kau dan Joongie pasti sibuk 'kan, jadi kami sepakat, kami 'lah yang akan mengurusi persiapan pernikahan kalian." ujar Heechul takut-takut. Yeoja paruhbaya itu tampak salah tingkah.

"Jeongmal umma!" Kyuhyun yang hendak menyendok nasi terpekik senang. Ditatapnya sang ibu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Nde Kyu..." Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aaaaa... Appa... Kau akan segera menikah!" pekik Kyuhyun senang, tubuh tingginya terlonjak dari kursi yang didudukinya sebelum akhirnya memeluk erat leher sang kakak dari samping.

"Umma..." desah Yunho, mengabaikan sosok sang adik yang tengah menggelayuti lehernya. Heechul berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya, meskipun yang berhasil ditampilkan adalah sebuah senyum kaku.

"Mianhae Yun... semalam mungkin ada kata-kata umma atau saudaramu yang lain yang menyinggungmu. Tak seharusnya kami mengatakan hal itu, seharusnya kami mendukungmu, mendukung pilihanmu. Ehm... umma..."

"Umma... jangan berkata seolah-olah umma yang paling bersalah. Perbedaan itu wajar dan seharusnya aku tak bersikap demikian menanggapi obrolan kita semalam. Aku..."

"Joongie gadis yang baik. Umma sudah bertanya pada ibunya semalam, dia tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan namja manapun meski teman namjanya cukup banyak. Bagi Joongie, pilihan orangtuanya adalah yang terbaik untuknya dan mungkin kau memang terbaik untuknya Yun." Yunho menggenggam erat tangan ibunya, seolah mengatakan ribuan terimakasih untuk wanita hebat yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Aku akan mencarikan gedung tempat kalian menggelar resepsi nantinya." sela Tiffany ditengah suasana haru pasangan ibu dan anak yang tengah terjadi dihadapannya. Dan ucapan Tiffany diangguki pula oleh Nickhun, Yonghwa juga Seohyun.

"Kalian berempat? Apa tidak kebanyakan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk nyaman dipangkuan Yunho. Kebiasaan yang tampaknya akan sulit hilang.

"Eh... ehm... maksudnya bukan hanya gedung oppa, tapi juga gereja, terus butik tempat memesan baju dan juga lokasi bulan madu kalian nanti." ujar Tiffany yang kembali diangguki tiga orang lainnya.

"Kalian tidak kerja?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan Yunho untuk adik iparnya dan adik kandung namjanya.

"Ehm... kami ambil cuti sampai hyung selesai menikah." Yunho memicingkan matanya mendengar jawaban Yonghwa. Apa-apaan ini?

"Ani... Kalian berdua tetap bekerja seperti biasanya dan untuk urusan pernikahanku biarkan para yeoja-yeoja cantik ini yang mengurusnya."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jung Yonghwa, tanggungjawabmu besar sebagai kepala rumahtangga, jangan bersantai-santai. Kau pikir setelah ini kau tak butuh biaya banyak untuk kelahiran anakmu?"

"Kan ada hyung,.. Yunho hyung pasti membantuku 'kan?"

"Tidak karena itu tanggungjawabmu sendiri."

"Yak hyung!"

"Mwo?"

"Ish!"

"Kekekekekee... Aku senang keluargaku seperti ini, penuh kasih sayang dan saling terbuka satu sama lain. Bukankah memang seperti itu seharusnya sebuah keluarga." Kyuhyun berujar pelan sebelum beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho, kemudian merangkul sang ibu. Tidakan Kyuhyun diikuti yang lainnya, Yunho, Yonghwa dan Tiffany.

"Saranghae umma."

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Kim**

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa... ummaaaaaaa...!"

Brak

Duagh

"Aaaaauuuuuhhhh... sssssshhhhh..."

"Hhhhhh..." desah anggota keluarga Kim lainnya, kecuali Jaejoong tentu saja. Karena dia 'lah pelaku keributan di rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan anggota keluarga Kim pun sudah terbiasa dengan keributan kecil yang disebabkan si bungsu setiap paginya.

"Apa dia bisa jadi istri yang baik nantinya untuk Yunho?" pertanyaan itu entah di tujukan Leeteuk untuk siapa.

"Pasti bisa sayang, tenang saja." ujar Kangin menghibur, dibelainya lembut punggung tangan Leeteuk yang tergenggam di atas meja.

"Tapi lihatlah kebiasaannya ini yeobo. Aku takut kebiasaan ini terbawa nantinya saat dia sudah memiliki suami." ujar Leeteuk dengan nada penuh kecemasan.

"Kebiasaan buruk itu biasanya sulit diubah umma." sahut Kibum acuh.

"Bummie..." desah Leeteuk, matanya menatap sendu putri keduanya.

"Ehehehe... kenyataannya memang begitu umma, lihat saja Joongie. Hampir tiap hari umma membangunkannya lebih awal, tapi dia selalu tertidur lagi dan bangun saat jam sudah nyaris masuk jam berangkat ke kantor."

"Bagaimana caranya mengubah kebiasaan itu?" kembali Leeteuk bertanya, tapi entah pada siapa.

"Sulit umma, sama seperti yang dikatakan Bummie, segala sesuatu kalau sudah menjadi kebiasaan itu akan sulit diubah umma." sahut Hyunjoong, yang bukannya membuat Leeteuk tenang tapi justru membuat ibu tiga anak itu terlihat semakin gelisah.

"Umma tenang saja, semua bisa berubah apalagi nanti ketika Joongie sudah mengerti tanggungjawabnya sebagai seorang istri. Nanti kalau dia sudah menikah dan tahu kebiasaan Yunho yang bangun pagi, dia akan mengikuti sendiri umma." ujar Jang Di menengahi.

"Itu kalau Joongie tahu malu eonni, hhhh... tampaknya si bungsu itu tak tahu malu..." sahut Kibum acuh, tak merasa yakin adiknya akan berubah meski nantinya sudah menikah.

"Bummie..." sela Kangin tajam, Kibum memang terkenal suka berbicara apa adanya sama halnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Kenyataannya seperti itu Appa." sahut Kibum sambil menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

Tap

.

.

Tap

.

.

Tap

.

.

"Pagi semuanya!" sapa ceria Jaejoong, yeoja itu segera menghampiri ibunya. Mengecup singkat pipi Leeteuk, setelahnya dia beralih ke pipi ayahnya kemudian kakak-kakaknya. Kebiasaan manis bukan? Tapi...

"Sarapan dulu Joongie." Leeteuk hendak menyendokkan nasi ke piring Jaejoong ketika putri bungsunya itu tiba-tiba menahan gerakan tangannya.

"Aku minum susu saja umma." ujar Jaejoong sembari meneguk pelan segelas susu yang memang disiapkan Leeteuk untuknya.

"Sayang... makanlah nasi, tak baik hanya mengganjal perutmu dengan segelas susu."

"Aku makan roti di kantor umma. Ok... aku berangkat! Bye semua...!" Jaejoong meletakkan gelas susunya, kemudian mengecup pipi Leeteuk pelan sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan semua anggota keluarganya yang hanya mampu mendesah.

"Semoga Yunho tidak berubah pikiran nantinya." ujar Leeteuk pelan.

.

.

.

_**TBC/END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^-^ CHO EVIL ^-^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

_**Yunho Pov **_

.

.

.

_**"Bear..."**_

"Hmm..."

_**"Apa kau yakin ingin menikah denganku?"**_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau menyesal?"

_**"Ani... bukan begitu Bear..."**_

"Lalu?"

_**"Aku takut tak bisa mengimbangimu Bear. Aku takut nantinya akan banyak menyusahkanmu. Aku tak pandai memasak, aku juga tak..."**_

"Kau sudah sering mengatakannya Boo dan aku juga sudah sering menjawabnya. Boo... perbedaan itu sesuatu yang wajar, tidak selamanya kita bisa berjalan beriringan hanya karena sebuah persamaan. Ada beberapa sifat dan sikapmu yang bisa aku tutupi dengan kelebihanku, begitupun sebaliknya Boo. Aku tak menuntutmu sempurna untukku, tapi... yang aku harapkan kau akan selalu ada untukku. Apa kau mengerti Boo?"

_**"Arraseo... tapi Bear..."**_

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Boo."

_**"Ck! Aku baru tahu kalau kau sangat pemaksa Bear." **_Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar nada bicara Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya tidur Boo."

_**"Aku masih ingin bercerita padamu Bear."**_

"Tidak bila itu hanya akan membuatmu terlambat bangun. Kau tahu Boo, mendengar cerita kau di hukum benar-benar membuatku tak rela."

_**"Xixixixi... itu bagian dari konsekuensi kedatanganku yang selalu terlambat. Hei... seharusnya kau menjemputku, bila kau tak ingin aku terlambat Bear."**_

"Ohooo... Kau pandai sekali mencari alasan untuk bertemu denganku yeoja kecil."

_**"Yak! Yang kau sebut yeoja kecil ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrimu ahjussi!"**_

"Ehm... aku tahu. Cha... tidurlah!"

_**"Bear..."**_

"Dua hari lagi kita akan bertemu di altar Boo. Bersabarlah... setelah ini, aku akan selalu mengantarmu kemana pun kau ingin pergi."

_**"Yakso!"**_

"Ehm... asal aku tak sedang sibuk saat itu sayang."

_**"Ck! Ne... arraseo. Jaljayo Bear."**_

"Jaljayo Boo."

.

.

.

Itulah sepenggal obrolan kecil yang sering kami lakukan lima hari terakhir ini. Tepatnya setelah perkenalan singkat kami. Awalnya memang bukanlah sesuatu yang istimewa, tapi dari yang biasa itu berubah menjadi kebiasaan. Yang aku akan merasa sedikit kehilangan bila tak mendengar suaranya.

Memang, sejak hari dimana kami pertama kali bertemu, kami tak pernah lagi bertemu. Aku hanya tahu kabarnya dari telepon. Bukan, bukan karena aku tak ingin menemuinya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat ingin berjumpa dengannya lagi. Tapi pekerjaanku tak mengijinkan hal itu. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku agar minggu besok ketika kami melangsungkan pemberkatan, tak ada hal yang mengganjal.

Beberapa hari mengenalnya -meski hanya lewat telepon- aku mulai dapat menilai seperti apa dirinya. Dia... sosok yang sangat terbuka dalam hal apapun. Dia tak canggung mengungkapkan segala pendapatnya. Dia juga bisa mengimbangiku, ketika aku mengatakan kesulitanku dalam pekerjaanku, dia tak sungkan memberi sarannya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, ada perasaan lain yang muncul didadaku setiap kali aku mendengar suaranya. Sebuah debaran halus yang tak kuketahui apa artinya. Yang pasti, ada perasaan kehilangan bila sehari saja tak mendengar suaranya.

Apakah ini yang disebut jatuh cinta?

Terlalu dini mungkin bila menganggap perasaanku ini adalah tanda awal jatuh cinta. Jujur saja, aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Meski ibuku sering mengenalkan aku dengan beberapa yeoja. Bahkan ketika komunikasiku dengan beberapa yeoja itu semakin intens, aku tak pernah merasa kehilangan bila mereka tak menghubungiku. Lain, sangat lain halnya bila Jaejoong yang tidak menghubungiku.

Ketika aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun tentang perasaanku itu, adik kecilku itu justru tertawa lebar. Benar-benar membuatku malu, tapi... Kyuhyun mengatakan, bisa saja aku jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong meski intensitas pertemuan kami tak sering. Karena, masih menurut Kyuhyun juga, cinta itu bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu dan selalu ada alasan mengapa kita bisa jatuh cinta pada orang tersebut. Katanya, mungkin ada salah satu dari sifat Jaejoong yang membuatku nyaman hingga perasaan ingin selalu dengannya itu tumbuh. Spekulasi yang masuk akal dan bisa kuterima. Adikku yang satu itu memang sangat mengerti aku.

Kembali pada sosok cantik yang dua hari lagi akan segera resmi jadi istriku. Kim Jaejoong, kekhawatiran itu sering diungkapkannya padaku. Khawatir kalau dia tak bisa mengimbangiku nantinya. Tapi,.. sebenarnya aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Aku takut, aku takut bila nantinya aku 'lah yang tidak bisa mengimbanginya.

_Hhhhhh..._

Usia kami terpaut cukup jauh, dua belas tahun. Tentu akan banyak hal yang berbeda diantara kami nantinya. Sama halnya denganku dan Kyuhyun selama ini. Kami sering berdebat untuk hal-hal kecil, pola pikirnya berbeda denganku. Dia terlalu santai dalam menyikapi berbagai hal, tak seperti aku yang kadang terkesan terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi... sejauh ini aku bisa mengimbangi Kyuhyun. Tentu... karena dari kecil aku sudah mengenalnya.

Sangat lain dengan Jaejoong. Aku baru mengenalnya, sikapnya yang bagaimana aku tak paham. Tapi... sejauh ini, selama kami berhubungan melalui telepon, tak ada dari sikapnya yang tak bisa ku mengerti. Dia terlihat cukup dewasa untuk yeoja seusianya yang biasanya masih suka bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Dan aku berharap akan seperti itu selamanya.

"Boo..."

Aku mendesah pelan, menggumamkan nama kesayangan yang kusematkan untuknya. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia sempat mengamuk saat aku mulai memanggilnya seperti itu dan saat aku menceritakan asal usul bagaimana pada akhirnya aku bisa memberi panggilan itu untuknya.

Kalian pernah melihat 'Monster Inc', tentu pernah bukan. Kalian ingat gadis kecil yang tersasar di sarang monster itu. Ehm... aku merasa dia mirip dengan gadis kecil itu. Mengesalkan mungkin iya, tapi sangat sayang untuk tidak disayangi. Jadi... aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. 'Boo'... panggilan yang manis untuk yeojaku.

_Huft_

Dua hari lagi, dia akan resmi menjadi milikku. Dan setelah menikah nanti, kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen di pusat kota Seoul. Sebenarnya ibuku menolak hal itu, dia ingin kami tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi aku tak mau, tigapuluh lima tahun aku hidup dirumah ini, kurasa sudah waktunya aku hidup terpisah dengan ibuku. Aku ingin menikmati waktu berdua hanya dengan istriku kelak. Toh dirumah ini masih ada Yonghwa dan istrinya serta Kyuhyun. Jadi ibuku tak akan merasa kesepian. Aku juga berjanji akan sering mengunjunginya kelak.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

_._

_._

_**Yunho POV End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Masuk!"

Tak berapa lama pintu kamar Yunho terbuka, menampilkan sosok Yonghwa dan Nickhun. Menghasilkan kerutan tipis di dahi Yunho, sorot matanya seakan berkata 'Tumben?'

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho begitu adik dan adik iparnya duduk disampingnya, mengampitnya. Makin terlihat jelas kerutan di dahi namja pemilik mata musang itu.

"Ehm... hyung. Sebentar lagi kau 'kan akan menikah." Nichkun memulai berbicara, sedikit kaku karena kenyataannya dia memang tak begitu dekat dengan Yunho.

"Lalu?" Yunho menatap Yonghwa dan Nichkun bergantian, semakin rak mengerti dengan sikap saudaranya itu.

"Ehm... begini hyung... ehm..." Yonghwa tampak ragu memulai pembicaraannya. Tapi...

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Yunho akhirnya, sedikit merasa risih dengan sikap kedua adiknya. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi bingung harus memulai darimana.

"Hyung... Dalam berumahtangga, salah satu hal yang menentukan harmonis atau tidaknya hubungan suami istri itu adalah kesan pada malam pertama. Ehm... apakah hyung sudah siap untuk melakukan malam pertama dengan...ehm... Joongie." ujar Yonghwa, meski ragu namun pada akhirnya dia tetap mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke kamar kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Benar hyung, kau... harus bisa menciptakan suasana yang romantis, panas dan menggairahkan. Hingga dia, tak akan melupakan malam pertama kalian dan ingin terus mengulang hal itu di malam-malam selanjutnya." lanjut Nichkun semangat.

"Ehm... betul itu, jadi yang harus hyung lakukan pertama kali adalah... hyung har..."

"Apa kalian tak punya hal lain untuk dibahas?" Yunho menatap Yonghwa dan Nichkun bergantian. Terlihat tak menyukai bahasan yang digelontorkan adik-adiknya.

"Ini masalah penting hyung." sahut Yonghwa.

"Ehm... kalian tahu 'kan dimana pintu. Keluarlah sebelum aku melempar kalian keluar!" Yunho berujar dingin, nada suaranya begitu dingin dan kaku. Membuat Nichkun dan Yonghwa merasakan bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya meremang.

"Ehm... hyung, tapi..."

"Apa karena kalian lebih dulu menikah daripada aku, kalian anggap kalian berhak mengguruiku, hah...Keluar sekarang!" gertak Yunho, namja itu sudah melangkah mendekati pintu dan kemudian membuka pintu dihadapannya lebar-lebar.

"Tapi hyung... kami lebih peng..."

"Keluar Jung Yonghwa!" seru Yunho emosi, tak perlu waktu lama, Yonghwa segera beranjak dari duduknya. Bersiap pergi dari kamar sang kakak. Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Yunho, ketika berada dihadapan namja bermata musang itu, Yonghwa sempat berujar.

"Kau akan menyesal karena tak mau mendengar nasehat kami hyung."

"Aku justru akan menyesal bila mendengar nasehat sesatmu itu." sahut Yunho jengkel.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Yunho menatap nyalang Nichkun yang ternyata belum beranjak dari duduknya. Namja bermata sipit itu mengeluarkan cengirannya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. Jari tangannya membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Piisss hyung." sahut Nichkun sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari kamar Yunho.

"Hah..." Yunho mendesah kasar sambil menghempaskan pintu kamarnya.

"Mereka pikir mereka sudah pintar, dasar... dongsaeng kurang ajar." gerutu Yunho kesal.

"Oppa..." suara Kyuhyun menyergap gendang telinga Yunho, kepala yeoja manis itu sudah menyembul dibalik pintu. Matanya mengerjap lucu menatap sang kakak yang terlihat terkejut karena suaranya.

"Apa!" sahut Yunho datar, dia masih cukup terkejut dengan suara adiknya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ehehehehe... boleh aku mengganggu?" Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke kamar kakaknya, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di atas ranjang Yunho. Matanya menatap Yunho yang terlihat menahan marah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang kini memilih menyibukkan diri dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

"Oppa..." suara manja Kyuhyun keluar, yeoja itu kini beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Yunho yang duduk di sofa.

"Wae?" sahut Yunho tanpa melihat adik bungsunya itu. Fokusnya tetap pada layar laptop yang menampilkan sebuah grafik.

"Ck! Ya sudah, padahal aku mau memberitahunya soal Joongie. Hhhhh... tapi tampaknya dia tak... aaaaaaaaaa... oppaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ada apa dengan Joongie?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkam matanya, masih cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Dia baru saja akan meninggalkan kakaknya, tapi tiba-tiba kakaknya itu menarik tangannya. Hingga kini dia berakhir diatas pangkuan kakak sulungnya itu.

Bugh...

"Yak! Kenapa oppa membuatku terkejut?" protes Kyuhyun, tangannya memukul pelan dada bidang sang kakak, yang kali ini dibalas sebuah kekehan pelan oleh Yunho. Kekesalan hati Yunho pada Yonghwa dan Nichkun menguap seketika saat melihat Kyuhyun mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Mian... kau membuatku penasaran dengan apa yang akan kau ceritakan tentang Joongie, Kyunie chagi." Yunho menjepit hidung Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya dan jari telunjuk.

"Ck! Apa sekarang ini hanya Jaejoong saja yang menarik perhatianmu oppa?" Kyuhyun menatap garang sosok sang kakak yang masih setia mengukir senyumnya.

"Ehm... mungkin." sahut Yunho sekenanya, menghasilkan semakin banyak kerutan tak suka di raut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ish!"

"Eits! Mau kemana cantik." Yunho kembali menarik sang adik yang sudah siap berdiri dan hendak meninggalkannya hingga kini Kyuhyun kembali duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Oppa... " rengek manja Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang katakan ada apa?" Kyuhyun terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Oppa lihat ini... ehm... oppa pasti menyukainya." jari Kyuhyun bergerak lincah diatas layar ponsel yang baru saja diambilnya dari saku celananya, membuka folder bertulis "Present". Kemudian mulai menunjukkan isi dalam folder itu pada Yunho.

Yunho terlihat sangat terpesona melihat beberapa foto yang terdapat dalam folder yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Dia terlihat menawan bukan oppa. Ehm... baju itu pilihan Fanny eonni." Yunho tampak mengacuhkan penjelasan Kyuhyun, mata musangnya menatap penuh rasa kagum sosok yang ada di foto yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun. Sosok itu adalah calon istrinya, yang tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih dengan potongan leher lebar dan bagian bawah seperti ekor duyung.

"Tapi apa oppa tahu, dia tak begitu menyukai pilihan Fanny eonni. Lalu lihatlah yang ini." Kyuhyun menggeser layar ponsel pintarnya, seketika gambarnya berubah. Kali ini tampak foto Jaejoong yang tengah menggunakan gaun putih model dewi-dewi yunani, lengkap dengan mahkota yang terbuat dari daun dan bunga. Tak kalah cantik dengan foto pertama tadi. Dan reaksi Yunho masih sama, namja itu tampak sangat terpesona.

"Ini pilihan Kibum eonni, tapi... Joongie juga tak menyukainya oppa. Dia bilang, dia seperti akan menikah dengan tarzan. Hhhh... dia lucu sekali kn oppa. Ehm... oppa." Kyuhyun menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan mata Yunho, demi menyadarkan sang kakak dari lamunannya. Hah... apa reaksi kakaknya itu tidak berlebihan? Ayolah... Yunho hidup dikelilingi yeoja, ibu dan dua adiknya juga yeoja. Apa pesona Jaejoong memang begitu kuat dimata Yunho, hingga melihat gambar Jaejoong yang sedang fitting gaun pengantin saja begitu menyita perhatiannya. Hah...

_'Apa kau masih bisa berdiri dengan baik bila nanti kau melihat Jaejoong memakai gaun yang jauh lebih indah di tubuhnya daripada ini Oppa. Ehm... aku ragu pemberkatanmu akan berjalan dengan baik kalau sekarang saja reaksimu seperti ini. Hhhhh... Yunho oppa... Hah.'_

.

.

.

Dan hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Gereja tempat berlangsungnya acara pemberkatan tampak mulai ramai, karena beberapa tamu undangan sudah hadir. Tak begitu banyak, kedua keluarga hanya mengundang saudara dan sahabat dekat mereka untuk acara kali ini.

Di dalam gereja, di deretan bangku paling depan di sebelah kiri. Heechul sudah duduk manis disana, bersama Tiffany, Kyuhyun, Seohyun dan Junsu. Sedangkan di deret sebelah kanan, ada Leeteuk, Jang Di dan Kibum. Mereka tampak seragam dengam gaun berwarna broken white, meski dengan model yang berbeda.

Sedang di altar, Yunho terlihat tegang. Namja itu terus menautkan kedua tangannya dengan mulut tak berhenti berkomat-kamit. Seolah sedang membaca mantra. Dan siapapun tak berhasil meredakan rasa tegangnya. Meski dapat dilihat kini, ada seorang namja yang sejak tadi terlihat menenangkannya.

"Hyung... tenanglah!" Yunho menoleh, menatap dingin sosok berjidat lebar yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. Menghasilkan sebuah cengiran di bibir tipis namja itu.

"Kalau aku bisa, sudah aku lakukan dari tadi Park Yoochun." sahut Yunho penuh penekanan.

"Arraseo..." Namja bermarga Park itu mengangguk pelan, namun tangannya masih tetap menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho.

"Oppa!" Yunho menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat tengah berkacak pinggang dihadapannya. Yeoja itu terlihat sangar dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"Kau tidak seperti Jung Yunho yang selama ini ku kenal. Ayolah oppa... kau bisa menghadapi semua lawan bisnisnya tanpa rasa takut bahkan tegang sedikit pun, masa hanya karena seorang Kim Jaejoong, kau seperti ini. Hhhh... dia calon istrimu oppa, bukan musuhmu."

"Justru karena dia calon istriku aku seperti ini Kyunie-ya."

"Mwo!" suara penuh nada terkejut itu tak hanya berasal dari Kyuhyun, tapi berasal dari beberapa orang yang duduk di bangku pertama. Ya... keluarga Jung maupun keluarga Kim. Tak terkecuali Park Yoochun.

"Ya hyung... apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Setelah ini aku yang akan bertanggungjawab atas dirinya. Aku takut... aku takut aku tak bisa membahagiakannya, aku takut tak pantas untuknya, aku..."

"Yak Yunho-ssi! Aish... kau tahu sangat terlambat kalau kau mengatakan ketakutanmu saat ini. Ish! Seharusnya kalau kau tak siap menikahi Joongie, jangan meng-iya-kan keinginannya saat itu. Kalau sudah seperti ini, apa kau berniat membatalkan pernikahan ini!" Leeteuk terpaksa ikut maju ke depan saat Kibum tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Berkacak pinggang dan berteriak dihadapan Yunho.

"Bummie... hentikan." bisik Leeteuk.

"Ani...!" seru Kibum yang masih dikuasai emosi. Yeoja itu terlihat tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yunho. Apa-apaan namja Jung itu!

"Kibummie... semua orang memperhatikan kita." Leeteuk berusaha menarik putri keduanya dari hadapan Yunho, dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Umma, dia kurang ajar. Berani sekali dia mengatakan hal itu saat sudah seperti ini. kenapa diammmmmpppphhhhttt..."

"Sssssttttt... Joongie sudah siap memasuki gereja. Tolong kembali ke tempat masing-masing." Siwon berujar pelan, setengah berbisik setelah berhasil membekap mulut Kibum.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian semua sudah kembali ke posisi semula. Begitu pula dengan Yunho. Meski masih cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Kibum namun sangat terlihat bahwa namja itu kini berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya. Menjaga ketenangannya.

"Ish... awas saja kalau dia membuat Joongie terluka. Aku kebiri dia!" gumam Kibum penuh emosi.

"Chagi sudahlah. Maksud Yunho-ssi bukan seperti yang ada dalam otak cantikmu itu chagi." balas Siwon setengah berbisik.

"Ish... kau menyebalkan kuda!" Kibum melipat kedua tangannya didada, tampak masih sangat emosi.

"Ne... tetap tenang disini sampai acara usai chagi." Siwon mengusap lembut kepala Kibum, kemudian beranjak dari jongkoknya. Sedikit berlari demi menaiki sebuah panggung kecil di sudut gereja.

Rupanya tak hanya Siwon, disana ada Yonghwa, Nichkun, Hyunjoong dan Changmin. Sejak tadi kelima namja itu memang hanya memperhatikan keributan yang terjadi di altar dari atas panggung kecil itu. Tak berniat mencegah. Tapi rupanya, sikap Kibum yang sudah keterlaluan mau tak mau memaksa Siwon turun tangan. Tak mungkin dia membiarkan sang tunangan merusak apa yang sudah terencana satu minggu terakhir ini.

Bicara tentang rencana, kelima namja itu berencana menyumbangkan suara mereka demi ikut menyemarakkan acara hari ini. Memang tak bisa dikatakan bagus suara mereka, tapi cukup bisa dinikmati. Ehm... semoga tidak membuat telinga sakit.

Kembali ke acara...

Pintu gereja perlahan terbuka, Jaejoong tampak berdiri disana, dengan tangan mengamit erat lengan sang ayah.

Jaejoong, yeoja itu tampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih yang dipadu dengan warna abu-abu. Gaun itu memang terlihat lebih sederhana dari yang Yunho lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun dengan gaun itu, Jaejoong tampak anggun dan terlihat lebih dewasa.

Gaun model kerah _sabrina,_ dengan bagian atas transparan hingga sebatas dada. Terlihat pas membungkus tubuh Jaejoong. Beberapa hiasan berupa payet menghiasi dari dada hingga menyebar ke bawah, mengikuti bentuk gaun bagian bawah yang mengembang jatuh. Untuk rambut, Jaejoong hanya mengikat rambutnya kebelakang, kemudian kepalanya di hiasi bando dari pita berwarna abu-abu. Tak ada riasan yang mencolok di wajah cantik Jaejoong, tipis namun justru membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Dan Yunho benar-benar terpesona akan hal itu.

Dengan senyum merekah, Jaejoong mulai melangkah memasuki gereja. Mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah sang ayah. Mengikuti langkah kecil Sulli yang tampak ceria menabur bunga di sepanjang karpet merah yang mereka lalui. Tamu undangan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap kagum sang mempelai wanita.

Langkah mereka diiringi alunan indah dentingan piano yang dimainkan Siwon dan paduan suara dari Yonghwa, Changmin, Hyunjong dan Nickhun. Sungguh indah dan membuat suasana haru seketika.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Jaejoong tak berhenti mengulas senyum cantiknya, berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho. Yang terlihat semakin tegang seiring langkah kaki Jaejoong yang kian dekat.

_'Tuhan, yeoja ini. Aku harap dialah jodohku. Tempat dimana aku menumpahkan semua cintaku. Tempat ku berbagi segala bahagiaku. Aku ingin... dia yeoja pertama yang mengetuk hatiku dan dia pula yang akan selalu menjaganya. Aku mencintainya... ya aku mencintainya Tuhan.'_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Jaga putri kecil appa ini dengan segenap jiwa ragamu, Yunho-ya." pesan haru Kangin saat menyerahkan putrinya pada Yunho. Jari ramping Jaejoong kini berpindah dalam genggaman Yunho.

"Aku berjanji abeoji." sahut Yunho nyaris tanpa suara. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika tangan Jaejoong kini bertaut dengannya, seiring dengan gemuruh hatinya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, yeoja itu sebisa mungkin tersenyum demi meredam getar yang juga menyerang kerja jantungnya. Genggaman tangan Yunho terasa hangat dan begitu pas menangkup telapak tangan mungilnya. Keduanya saling tersenyum, kaku. Sebelum menghadap ke depan, ke arah pastur yang akan menikahkan mereka.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Jung Yunho... bersediakah kau selalu menemani Kim Jaejoong, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam susah maupun senang. Selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun sampai maut memisahkan kalian." Suara pastur itu menggema, menandakan upacara pemberkatan itu dimulai.

"Ne... saya bersedia." balas Yunho penuh keyakinan, genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong semakin erat. Senyumnya terkembang saat pandangannya dengan Jaejoong beradu. Dia bahagia.

"Kim Jaejoong... bersediakah kau selalu menemani Jung Yunho, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam susah maupun senang. Selalu bersama dalam apapun sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

"Ne, saya bersedia." jawab Jaejoong mantap. Bibirnya merekahkan sebuah senyum meski hatinya tengah bergemuruh, antara rasa bahagia dan haru. Tak menyangka dia akan secepat ini menikah. Padahal dulu dia sempat berpikir, Kibum 'lah yang akan lebih dulu berjalan di altar. Tapi nyatanya... Tuhan memang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mempertemukan jodoh bagi umatnya.

"Mulai hari ini, kalian telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Baik dihadapan manusia maupun dihadapan Tuhan. Dan ikatan ini hanya akan dapat diputus oleh Tuhan. Tuan Jung... anda boleh menyematkan cincin untuk pasangan anda."

Yunho bergerak pelan, menggeser tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Dengan riang si kecil Sulli melangkah ke depan, membawa sebuah kotak berisi sepasang cincin. Terbuat dari emas putih dengan permata kecil di tengahnya.

"Gomawo." bisik Yunho sambil memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya tertarik ke samping, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Nado." sahut Jaejoong, dia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yunho. Menyematkan cincin ke jari manis Yunho. Senyum pun tak lepas dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Ah... akhirnya!" seru Kibum penuh kelegaan, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari yang lainnya.

"Umma... menantu umma sangat cantik nde?" bisik Tiffany, Heechul menanggapi hal itu dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Semoga mereka selalu bahagia." sahut Heechul penuh keharuan. Akhirnya, putra sulungnya menikah.

"Nde umma." Tiffany tersenyum senang dan merangkul tubuh ibunya.

"Kalian boleh saling berciuman!"

"Mwo!" seru Jaejoong kaget saat sang pastur menyuruh mereka berciuman. Apa harus? Kenapa? Ehm...

"Ish... tinggal ciuman saja apa susahnya Joongie-ya." sahut Kibum dari bangkunya.

"Bummie... jaga sikapmu!" tegur Kangin pada putrinya yang duduk tak jauh darinya, matanya menatap dingin sosok Kibum yang terlihat salah tingkah saat ini.

"Nde..." sahut Kibum tanpa suara, dia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya. Seolah mengunci mulutnya.

"Silahkan!" pastur itu kembali berujar dengan senyum santun yang terukir di bibirnya.

Yunho berdehem sebentar sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Dan seharusnya semua berjalan lancar kalau saja Jaejoong tak menunjukkan reaksi yang aneh.

Bagaimana tidak?

Jaejoong memundurkan kepalanya saat Yunho mendekat, dengan gerakan cepat, sebelah tangannya sudah menutup bibir mungilnya. Matanya membulat lucu, ada sirat kekagetan disana. Dan pemandangan itu sukses membuat Yunho tersenyum, demikian pula dengan tamu undangan yang hadir disana.

Berciuman dengan pasangan mungkin hal yang biasa. Tapi tidak bagi Jaejoong. Yeoja itu tak pernah berhubungan dengan lawan jenis selama ini, jadi sentuhan dan keintiman yang biasa dilakukan pasangan, sangatlah awam baginya. Jadi, reaksi yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong saat ini, sangat wajar bukan?

Chup

Yunho mengecup singkat jari Jaejoong yang menutupi bibirnya. Membuat mata bulat itu mengerjap lucu. Semakin terkejut tentunya.

"Mereka lucu sekali." bisik Kyuhyun yang diangguki Junsu.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak mengamati sekelilingnya, ruangan luas yang tertata rapi dengan interior minimalis namun terlihat elegan. Ruangan itu di dominasi warna putih dan hitam.

Sebuah sofa besar terdapat di ruang utama, mungkin saja. Ada meja kaca di depannya, Kemudian sebuah tv berlayar LED menghiasi dinding yang menghadap langsung ke sofa, lengkap dengan _home teather_nya. Ehm...

Disudut lain tak jauh dari sofa, Jaejoong mendapati sebuah meja dengan empat kursi. Lalu sebuah dapur, tampak kecil namun terlihat pas berada di sudut itu. Sedang di sebelah dapur itu terdapat sebuah ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca, didalamnya terlihat sebuah sofa, meja, rak buku, sebuah meja kerja dengan kursinya. Ehm... itu pasti ruang kerja, pikir Jaejoong.

Melihat ke sudut lain, terdapat sebuah ruang yang terlihat lebih besar. Sepertinya itu ruang tidur utama. Itu berarti, ruangan itu adalah tempatnya untuk tidur dan tentu saja tempat Yunho pula. Astaga... lihatlah, pipi Jaejoong terlihat memerah memikirkan hal itu. Lalu...

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jaejoong berjengit kaget saat suara Yunho menginterupsi kegiatan mari mengamatinya. Namja itu baru saja memasuki ruang apartemennya. Apartemen? Ya... Ruangan yang baru diamati Jaejoong adalah ruang apartemen baru mereka. Hadiah pernikahan yang dibeli Yunho khusus untuk Jaejoong. Memang bukan apartemen yang mewah dan luas kalau dilihat, tapi... justru karena itulah Yunho membelinya. Pemilik mata musang itu ingin menghadirkan suasana intim di tiap harinya. Dia ingin menghadirkan romantisme berumahtangga dengan istrinya. Berdua, tanpa gangguan yang lain.

"N-nde..." sahut Jaejoong terbata. Dia gugup saat ini. Ehm... memang bukan gaya Jaejoong yang biasanya memiliki tingkat percaya diri tinggi. Kali ini beda, dia berada di tempat ini, dengan seorang namja yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Apa, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Mungkinkah...

_"Malam pertama harus kau ciptakan semengesankan mungkin Joongie. Kau harus membuat Yunho oppa puas, hingga dia tak akan pernah berpikir untuk berpaling darimu."_

_"Me-memangnya aku harus apa?"_

_"Pertama... Kau harus memakai lingerie sexy, untuk menggoda Yunho oppa agar dia mau menyentuhmu malam itu. Lalu... ah... kalau Yunho oppa tak mau menyentuhmu, kau yang harus lebih dulu menyentuhnya. Meraba, me..."_

_"Eo-eonni... a-apa tak apa-apa kalau aku yang..."_

_"Aish!...dengar Joongie... kau mau suamimu mencari kepuasan lain diluar sana, dari perempuan lain. Kau tak ingin bukan? Makanya... berikan pelayanan terbaikmu untuknya. Arra!"_

_"Lalu aku harus apa?"_

_"Yak! Ish... Kau hanya perlu mendesah pasrah apapun yang diinginkan Yunho oppa atas dirimu."_

_"Ehm... eonni... apa sakit?"_

_"Tentu saja... bayangkan saja sebuah benda tumpul besar memasuki milikmu yang sempit dan rapat. Tentu sakit, tapi... semua sakit itu akan terbayar lunas dengan kenikmatan luar biasa saat kalian sudah mulai bergerak. Percayalah!"_

_"Fanny eonni... kenapa kau mesum sekali."_

_"Ini kenyataan Kyu. Kau... dan kalian... akan tahu dan membenarkan apa yang ku katakan saat ini bila kalian sudah pernah merasakannya. Tak percaya? Tanyakan saja pada Seohyun dan Jang Di-ssi."_

_"Ehm... aku harus pergi. Bye."_

_"Aku juga... annyeong."_

_"Yak! Seohyunie... Jang Di-ssi!"_

_"Joongie..."_

"Boo... wae?" Yunho menyentuh pelan pundak Jaejoong saat melihat tiba-tiba yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya kepalanya berulang-ulang. Dahinya mengerut melihat sang istri yang tampak bertingkah aneh.

"Ah... a-ani." sahut Jaejoong tergagap. Percakapan yang terjadi antara dia dan saudaranya tempo hari tiba-tiba melintas dan hal itu membawa perasaan takut. Apakah malam ini...

"Masuklah Boo, kenapa kau berdiri disitu saja." Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya, bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Dapat dilihatnya kini Yunho sudah membuka pintu kamar dengan tangan memegang sebuah koper besar. Koper? Kenapa dia tak menyadari hal itu. Kau terlalu banyak melamun Ny. Jung!

"Nde..." Jaejoong melangkah pelan, mendekati sofa besar, dia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi dia terlalu sibuk mengamati hingga niatnya masuk tadi terhenti hanya sebatas undakan setelah pintu masuk. Bingung!

"Boo..."

"N-nde..."

"Kau tak ingin mandi?" tanya Yunho dari ambang pintu kamar. Mata musangnya mengamati sikap Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kaku. Sangat berbeda dengan bila di telpon. Apa ada yang salah?

"Ehm... Ma-mandi... ten-tentu saja. A-aku..."

"Beberapa pakaianmu sudah ada di lemari. Aku kemarin meminta Kibum untuk membawanya kemari." ujar Yunho.

"Ba-baik... a-aku mandi."

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Pilihan terbaiknya saat ini. Ada apa? Dia takut, takut Yunho akan menuntut pelayanannya malam ini. Dia belum siap, apalagi bila ingat apa yang sempat Tiffany katakan tempo hari padanya. Benda tumpul, God... Jaejoong tak ingin membayangkan, tapi kata-kata itu terus membayanginya. Tidak, dia tak mau.

"Pabbo... pabbo... ish!" Jaejoong memukul pelan kepalanya, merutuki keputusannya yang mau saja ketika Yunho mengajaknya kesini. Seharusnya, dia tadi tetap memilih tinggal di hotel atau kembali ke rumahnya usai menggelar acara resepsi. Hal itu merupakan pilihan yang aman bukan? Setidaknya Yunho tidak akan berbuat macam-macam bila mereka ada di rumah. Kalau disini, mereka hanya berdua, tak ada siapapun, kalau dia berteriak dan minta tolong... Aigo!

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Boo?"

"Omo!" Jaejoong berjengit kaget, niatnya menyembunyikan diri dibalik selimut gagal, karena Yunho sudah menangkapnya sebelum dia bersembunyi. Pada akhirnya dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran ranjang. Mata bulatnya menatap sosok sang suami yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja itu... errrr... terlihat lebih sexy dengan celana trainingnya. Bagian atas tubuhnya dia biarkan begitu saja, tangannya masih sibuk mengusap rambut basahnya.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari istrinya, Yunho memilih mendekati Jaejoong. Mengambil tempat duduk disisi istrinya. Senyumnya terkembang melihat istrinya yang tampak tengah melamun.

"Boo..." Yunho menyentuh pelan tangan Jaejoong.

"Ki-kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa 'kan malam ini _Bear_?" tanya Jaejoong, kepalanya menunduk takut. Sungguh di merasa terpojok dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Memangnya kita harus melakukan apa?" Yunho ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong, terlihat lucu.

"Eng..." Jaejoong menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho yang juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"Kau takut?"

"A-ani..." Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, dia tak ingin Yunho salah paham. Yunho tertawa lebar melihat istrinya. Dia tahu, sangat tahu, Jaejoong ketakutan. Hanya saja yeoja itu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya, meski gagal.

"Aku boleh meminta ciumanku yang tadi?"

"Hah..." Jaejoong memundurkan kepalanya, matanya membulat indah. Senyum Yunho merekah semakin lebar. Istrinya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"A-a...mmmppphhhtttt..."

Yunho memerangkap cepat bibir cherry Jaejoong, menekannya pelan sebelum melumat lembut. Tangannya yang semula bebas kini beralih menangkup pipi Jaejoong, membelainya lembut. Seakan memantrai yeoja itu agar tenang. Dan berhasil, meski awalnya cukup terkejut namun Jaejoong terlihat tenang. Terlihat pula menikmati lumatan-lumatan kecil dari Yunho. Matanya yang semula membulat kini meredup, menutup perlahan.

"Eemmmhhhh..." lenguh Jaejoong lirih, tangannya bergerak meraih kaus bagian depan Yunho. Yeoja itu seolah mencari pegangan karena tampaknya tubuhnya melemas seketika. Ini yang pertama kali untuk, pertama dirinya disentuh sedalam ini oleh namja. Rasanya aneh diawal, tapi lambat laun merubah nikmat seiring semakin intensnya lumatan Yunho.

Yunho melepas enggan tautan mereka. Sayang sebenarnya, tapi dia tahu, mereka butuh asupan oksigen jadi tak mungkin terus memaksakan tautan itu kalau tak ingin kehabisan nafas.

Jaejoong, yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Tersipu malu, sungguh. Saat ini dia tak sanggup bertatapan kembali dengan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau lain sekali dengan yang biasanya di telpon, Boo." Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat istrinya.

"Eoh..." mau tak mau, pada akhirnya Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Ekspresinya lucu.

"Biasanya, kau sangat cerewet, suka berteriak dan bahkan kau sangat suka memprotes apapun. Kau... juga sangat suka mengatakan aku menyebalkan. Tapi... dari tadi, aku lebih banyak melihatmu tertunduk, juga... kau terlihat kaku, seakan kita ini orang asing. Ehm... katakan padaku, apa kau menyesal menikah denganku Boo?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, mata bulatnya menatap panik Yunho. Dengan sangat cepat pula, yeoja itu meraih tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya sangat erat.

"Ani... bukan begitu _Bear._ A-aku... aku tidak menyesali semua ini. Aku... aku hanya... malu."

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, kata terakhir dari istrinya samar didengarnya. Yeoja itu kembali menunduk.

"Malu? Ahahahahaha..."

Jaejoong mendongak saat mendengar suara tawa Yunho, dahinya mengernyit. Apa yang lucu? Apa yang membuat beruang besarnya itu bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu?

"_Bear... _wae?"

Perlahan Yunho menghentikan tawanya, menatap Jaejoong sekilas lalu kembali tersenyum.

_"Bear..._" panggil Jaejoong setengah merengek. Yunho pasti sedang mentertawakannya!

"Boo... kau tak pernah malu meneriakku di telpon, kau juga tak malu bermanja denganku di telpon, padahal saat itu status kita masih calon... sekarang... kita sudah resmi sebagai sepasang suami istri, lalu... apa yang membuatmu malu, ehm?"

"Mian..."

Entahlah, apa ada yang salah dari kalimat yang disampaikan Yunho. Yang jelas saat ini, Jaejoong kembali tertunduk dan meminta maaf dengan suara bergetar.

"Boo... Boo... wae?"

Yunho terlihat panik, diraihnya dagu Jaejoong kemudian ditariknya lembut. Hingga kini raut wajah Jaejoong terlihat jelas, yeoja itu telah sukses mengeluarkan airmatanya dan hal itu juga sukses membuat Yunho ingin menceburkan dirinya ke dasar Sungai Han. Apa? Kenapa?

"Mian... aku bersalah _Bear. _Aku tahu... saat itu kau pasti tersinggung, kau pasti sangat ingin marah 'kan? Kau juga pasti ingin meneriakiku. Sekarang... sekarang kau boleh melakukannya kalau kau mau _Bear."_

Yunho menyesal, belum ada sehari mereka menikah tapi dia sudah sangat sukses membuat airmata Jaejoong mengalir. Tidak, dia tak bermaksud apapun saat mengatakan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin bercanda, sedikit mencairkan suasana, tapi mungkin waktunya tak begitu tepat.

"Boo... dengar. Aku tak bermaksud apapun saat mengatakan hal itu tadi. Aku senang kau bersikap biasa padaku. Aku tak keberatan kau bersikap seperti itu karena bagiku, tak perlu ada yang kau tutupi dan kau juga tak perlu merasa malu. Aku menyukainya, aku menyukai saat kau memprotesku, saat kau meneriakiku karena saat itu mungkin aku bersikap sangat menyebalkan menurutmu. Jadi... jangan menangis, aku mohon."

"Mianhae _Bear."_

"Kenapa meminta maaf, bukankah aku sudah bilang tak apa-apa Boo?"

"Tapi..."

"Sssstttt... Boo... rasakan ini."

Yunho membawa tangan Jaejoong ke dadanya, tepat dimana detak jantungnya terasa. Terpacu cepat seakan tengah berlomba. Jaejoong menatap Yunho heran.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi jantung ini selalu berdetak cepat setiap kali mendengar suaramu. Bahkan, aku bisa tersenyum sendiri dan diam mendengarkan semua cerita Kyuhyun bila itu tentangmu. Mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta padamu Boo, aku tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, hari ini aku sangat bahagia karena aku telah memilikimu."

"_Bear..._"

"Uljima. Aku mengatakan hal ini bukan ingin membuatmu semakin menangis Boo. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

Yunho menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. Niatnya membuat Jaejoong berhenti menangis, tapi kenyataannya, yeoja cantik itu semakin deras mengalirkan airmatanya. Ish!

"Hiks..."

"Boo aku mohon, jangan menangis. Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu tadi, aku juga tak menyalahkanmu, jadi... tolong Boo."

Yunho bergerak panik, Tuhan... dia lebih memilih dihadapkan pada klien yang cukup sulit ditaklukkan daripada harus berhadapan dengan yeoja yang sedang menangis, karena sudah dapat dipastikan dia akan disergap kepanikan. Tidak!

"_Bear..._hiks... hiks... gomawo."

"Eoh..."

Yunho menatap bingung sang istri. Meski isakannya masih terdengar lirih, tapi bibir cherry itu mengembangkan sebuah senyum.

"Gomawo untuk semuanya. Mari bersama-sama belajar saling mencintai, _Bear._"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Kesediaan yeoja itu untuk belajar mencintainya, entah mengapa terasa seperti janji manis yang ingin cepat-cepat diwujudkannya. Tapi... dia sadar, semua butuh proses dan untuk itu, dia tak akan menjadi sosok pemaksa. Biarlah hatinya dan hati Jaejoong yang menilai, arti pentingnya kehadiran masing-masing di hidup mereka.

"Katakan semua yang menjadi beban kita, katakan jujur apa yang membuat kita kurang nyaman. Tak boleh marah sebelum kita tahu alasan kita melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin menyinggung salah satu dari kita. Harus bisa menyelesaikan semua persoalan kita dengan kepala dingin. Yakso!"

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yunho menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Mengikat janji mereka dalam tautan jari itu. Seperti anak kecil memang, tapi... Jaejoong ternyata mampu menyambut apa yang diinginkan suaminya.

"Yakso." Jaejoong juga mengangka. jari kelingkingnya, kemudian menautkan pada jari sang suami.

Keduanya saling tersenyum menyambut masa depan baru dalam ikatan pernikahan.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**Haiiiiii...**_

_**i'm back...**_

_**#lambaitangan**_

_**Mian...**_

_**Terlalu lama updatenya yach... Ehehehehe**_

_**Utang ff lain jga masih ada, tapi... saya akan berusaha menyelesaikannya satu-satu. jadi... mohon kesabaran readerdeul semua... saya malu kalo trus ditagih sebenarnya, tapi mau gmn lagi... mood bisa langsung drop kadang2...**_

_**ok...**_

_**Gomawo untuk semua dukungan kalian.**_

_**Kalian pemyemangatku dan salah satu alasan aku tetap bertahan.**_

_**Love you all 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^,^ CHO EVIL ^,^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Hhoooooaaammmm..." Jaejoong menguap lebar, tangannya bergerak mengucak matanya dan gerakan malas yeoja cantik itu mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar yang mulai terang karena timpaan mentari pagi.

Hal pertama yang ditangkap mata bulatnya saat mata itu benar-benar terbuka adalah sosok sang suami yang berdiri di depan cermin, mematut dirinya disana dengan kemeja dan celana bahan khas orang kantoran. Yunho hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat Jaejoong menatapnya heran dari pantulan cermin dihadapannya.

"Kau kerja hari ini, _Bear_?" Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang nyamannya, melangkah mendekati Yunho.

"Ehm... Ada meeting penting hari ini dan harus aku yang menghadirinya." sahut Yunho kalem, tangan kanannya sibuk mengancingkan kancing di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk membuka lemari, memilih-milih dasi yang cocok untuk dipakai suaminya.

"Kemarilah, aku akan membantumu memakai dasi!" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, tapi demikian dia tetap mengikuti Jaejoong. Tubuh besarnya duduk di pinggir ranjang sedangkan Jaejoong berdiri dihadapannya.

Yeoja cantik itu terlihat serius membuat simpul di kerah kemejanya, hingga menghasilkan sesuatu yang membuat senyumnya merekah bangga. Dasi itu tersimpul rapi dan warnanya sangat serasi dengan kemeja Yunho yang warnanya sedikit gelap.

"Kau belum mulai kerja?" tanya Yunho sembari melingkarkan kedua pinggangnya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong, mata musangnya menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang sibuk merapikan dasinya.

"Belum, masih minggu depan. Aku mengambil cuti sedikit panjang. Eheheheehee..." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan.

"Enak sekali."

"Ehm... Apa rambutmu perlu dirapikan, _Bear_?"

"Kau tak perlu tanya kalau sudah tahu jawabannya, Boo." sahut Yunho gemas, dijepitnya hidung mancung sang istri. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh menanggapi Yunho.

"Sebentar." Jaejoong melepaskan kaitan tangan Yunho pada pinggangnya, kemudian melangkah mendekati cermin. Mengambil jel untuk rambut dan mengambil sisir. Kemudian kembali ke hadapan Yunho.

Jaejoong mencolek sedikit jel, kemudian meletakkanyya di telapak tangan. Jaejoong menggosokkan kedua tangannya sebelum mulai mengacak rambut hitam Yunho. Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sedangkan Yunho, menunduk menikmati sentuhan Jaejoong pada kepalanya. Mata musangnya tiba-tiba tertuju pada paha putih Jaejoong, baju tidur yang hanya sebatas paha yang dipakai Jaejoong sedikit terangkat saat Jaejoong fokus mengacak rambutnya.

"Eehhmm... hmm... Boo!" Yunho berdehem sebentar, demi mengurangi debar jantungnya. Ludahnya tertelan susah payah. Tuhan...

"Nde." sahut Jaejoong singkat, yeoja itu mulai menyisir rambut Yunho.

"Apa kemarin Tiffany kesini?"

"Ehm... nde, saat kau keluar membeli kertas print. Wae?"

"Dia membawa sesuatu?"

"Ehm..." Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya, memasang pose berpikir yang membuat Yunho nyaris kehilangan akal. Dengan pose seperti itu, Jaejoong semakin terlihat sexy.

"Ah ya... dia membawa kaset dvd, tapi aku tak tahu film apa. Katanya bagus, tapi aku belum sempat memutarnya. Wae _Bear_?"

Pandangan mereka bertemu, karena saat ini Jaejoong menunduk dan Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan Yunho tampak bermain indah dipaha mulus Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah melihatnya semalam, saat kau sudah tidur."

"Jinja! Ssshhhh..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, desisan kecil lolos dari bibir cherrynya. Gerakan abstrak jari Yunho pada pahanya membuatnya kegelian.

"Kau tahu film apa itu Boo?" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, jemari rampingnya mencengkram bahu Yunho.

"Blue film."

"_Bearhhhhh..._" Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Yunho, suaminya tak hanya menggerakkan jarinya diatas permukaan pahanya tapi... namja tampan itu mulai menyurukkan kepalanya di perut ratanya. Membangkitkan sensasi lain yang rasanya begitu awam bagi Jaejoong.

Sret

.

Bruk

Jaejoong tersentak, Yunho tiba-tiba bergerak cepat menarik tangannya. Lalu membanting tubuhnya hingga kini tubuh rampingnya terhempas diatas ranjang empuk mereka. Matanya menatap tak mengerti sosok tampan yang berada diatasnya, mengungkungnya dengan tubuh besar namja itu.

Jaejoong tak mengerti, dadanya berdesir aneh saat mata bulatnya beradu dengan mata setajam musang milik Yunho. Mata itu menatapnya berbeda, sorotnya terlihat penuh nafsu.

Yang dirasakan Jaejoong dirasakan pula oleh Yunho. Entah apa yang membuatnya bertindak secepat itu atas tubuh istrinya. Tiba-tiba saja, tadi Yunho terbayang adegan panas yang dilihatnya semalam dari keping dvd yang dia temukan di buffet dekat televisi. Hingga dia bergerak cepat menggulingkan tubuh istrinya diatas ranjang.

Desiran halus yang terasa aneh juga dirasakan Yunho saat matanya beradu dengan mata bulat bening milik sang istri. Dia ingin, sangat ingin melakukan hubungan badan dengan istrinya. Sejak semalam sebenarnya, setelah dia selesai melihat isi dari keping dvd itu. Namun... semalam dia masih bisa meredam nafsunya dan sampai beberapa saat lalu dia masih bisa bertahan.

Lalu... pertahanannya runtuh saat mata musangnya tertumpu pada paha putih istrinya. Adegan film yang dia tonton semalam terbayang didepan matanya. Awalnya juga sana seperti yang dilakukannya atas Jaejoong, membelai lembut paha Jaejoong dan semua ulahnya itu kembali membangkitkan gairah yang sejak semalam ditahannya.

_"Jangan pernah memaksanya berhubungan saat dia tak mau atau tak merasa siap hyung. Hal itu akan mempengaruhi hubunganmu dengannya, baik sekarang maupun nanti. Tunggu saja sampai dia sendiri yang menyerahkan dirinya padamu."_

_"Wae?"_

_"Kalau kau memaksanya, bukan hanya psikisnya yang terluka, tapi juga organ intimnya. Karena penolakan dari dirinya, organ intimnya bisa saja tak memproduksi pelumas banyak, hingga saat kau melakukan penetrasi justru akan melukai dinding kewanitaannya. Dan hal itu justru akan menimbulkan trauma tersendiri, lalu... dia bisa saja mensugesti dirinya bahwa "bercinta itu tidak enak, aku akan terluka bila melakukan hal itu", akibatnya... untuk kedepannya dia tak akan mau kau sentuh lagi hyung. Jadi... bersabarlah!"_

Yunho segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong saat pembicaraannya dengan sang calon adik ipar a.k.a Shim Changmin, melintas begitu saja di otaknya. Kalimat demi kalimat yang disampaikan Changmin, bagai mantra yang memupuskan nafsunya.

"Eehhmmm... A-aku harus berangkat Boo."

Yunho berdehem sebentar, lalu membenahi sedikit penampilannya. Setelahnya namja itu memilih segera berlalu dari kamar itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih terlihat syok. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian yeoja itu segera bangkit dari terlentangnya. Menyambar kasar Jas Yunho yang tersampir di pegangan sofa, kemudian menyusul Yunho.

_"Bear...!"_

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada sang istri yang berlari kecil mendekatinya. Senyum Jaejoong terkembang saat memakaikan Jas itu pada Yunho. Gerakannya pelan dan kalem, bahkan saat jari-jari indahnya mengaitkan kancing Jas Yunho.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menyapu Jas Yunho dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sudah tadi. Ada waffle dan secangkir teh untukmu, makanlah yang banyak." Yunho tersenyum tipis, jari panjangnya mengusap lembut pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Ehm... gomawo. Mian... selama empat hari ini aku belum dapat menjadi istri yang baik untukmu." ujar Jaejoong penuh penyesalan. Mata bulatnya menatap sendu sang suami.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kita sedang belajar Boo. Belajar untuk dapat menjadi yang lebih baik."

"Jangan bosan untuk terus disampingku, _Bear._" pinta Jaejoong yang dibalas Yunho dengan kekehan ringan.

"Kau ini bicara apa Boo?" Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping sang istri, kemudian menariknya lebih dekat dengannya.

"Aku takut."

"Ketakutanmu sama sekali tak beralasan Boo." Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong, menjaganya agar yeoja itu tak menunduk. Dia ingin melihat mata bulat istrinya, salah satu dalam diri Jaejoong yang sangat dikaguminya. Apalagi bila mata bulat itu mengerjap manja.

"Tapi Oppa." Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya. Terasa aneh di telinganya di panggil Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Oppa? Ehm... Rasanya aneh kau memanggilku seperti itu Boo." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ingin saja memanggilmu seperti itu, _Bear_."

"Ani, aku tak suka." Yunho menggeleng, terasa aneh ditelinganya ketika Jaejoong memanggilnya 'Oppa'.

"Arraseo... _Bear_."

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Ehm... oh ya... hari ini apa yang akan kau kerjakan?" tanya Yunho sembari memakai sepatunya.

"Eommoni akan kesini, aku akan belajar masak darinya." sahut Jaejoong disertai senyum cantiknya.

"Baiklah, belajar yang benar Boo karena aku tak sabar merasakan masakanmu. Aku pergi chagi." Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong, mendaratkan kecupan pada dahi, kedua pipi dan bibir merah Jaejoong. Kemudian mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong.

"Nde boss!" Jaejoong memberi gerakan hormat pada Yunho, namja itu terkekeh pelan sebelum keluar dari apartementnya.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah saat ini Jaejoong berada, disebuah supermarket, sedang mendorong troli bersama ibu mertuanya. Beberapa barang belanjaan sudah tampak memenuhi trolli itu, namun sepertinya acara belanja mereka belum berakhir. Meraka kini berada di stand penjual daging, mulai daging babi, daging sapi, daging ayam dan ikan yang sudah di fillet.

"Umma... Apa perlu membeli daging sebanyak ini?" tanya Jaejoong saat Heechul mulai memasukkan beberapa bungkus daging dan menjejalkannya kedalam trolli.

"Biasanya satu bungkus untuk satu kali makan Joongie-ya." Heechul tersenyum kalem.

"Tapi umma, kami 'kan hanya berdua." Heechul terlihat berpikir sebelum mengangguk pelan, sepertinya membenarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan menantunya. Yeoja paruh baya itu kemudian mengembalikan beberapa bungkus daging ke raknya.

"Umma lupa, umma pikir kalian tinggal bersama umma." Jaejoong menata tak enak pada mertuanya, menyesali ucapannya sendiri.

"Umma mianhae."

"Ish! Kenapa kau meminta maaf chagi? Sudahlah... ayo kita ke rak sayuran!" Jaejoong kembali mendorong trolli mengikuti langkah ibu mertuanya.

Setelah membeli beberapa jenis sayuran, mereka kini sudah berdiri didepan kasir demi membayar belanjaan yang mereka ambil tadi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah kembali ke apartemen Jaejoong. Mereka kini tampak mengeluarkan barang belanjaan mereka dari kantong kreseknya. Heechul terlihat memberi instruksi pada Jaejoong untuk menyimpan sayuran dan daging di dalam kulkas. Lalu dia sendiri menyimpan bahan makanan kering di lemari penyimpanan.

"Joongie... umma boleh bertanya?"

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap ibu mertuanya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sedang dia sendiri sedang duduk di depan kulkas yang terbuka pintunya

"Nde umma." sahut Jaejoong, fokusnya kembali pada sayuran dan daging yang sedang dimasukkannya didalam kulkas.

"Ehm... sebelumnya umma minta maaf kalau umma dirasa terlalu ikut campur urusan rumahtangga kalian. Tapi... ehm ... apakah kau dan Yunho sudah berhubungan badan?"

Tangan Jaejoong berhenti diudara, sayuran yang hendak dimasukkan kedalam kulkas urung dimasukkan. Entah kenapa, pertanyaan itu sedikit membuatnya takut. Dan Heechul menyadari hal itu. Yeoja itu kini ikut duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Kau takut?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, namun kemudian sepertinya dia menyesali jawabannya tersebut. Heechul tersenyum, kemudian mengelus pelan pundak Jaejoong.

Heechul mengambil sayuran di depan Jaejoong, kemudian ikut memasukkannya kedalam kulkas.

"Tak perlu takut, Joongie. Karena semua itu adalah kewajiban kita sebagai seorang wanita yang sudah menjadi istri. Siapapun, wanita yang sudah menikah pasti akan dan pernah merasakannya. Katakan pada umma, apa yang membuatmu takut?"

"Ehm... molla! Tapi umma... ada rasa tak siap saja dihati, apalagi bila mengingat apa yang dikatakan Fanny eonni."

"Memang apa yang dikatakan Tiffany?"

"Katanya sakit, coba kamu bayangkan ketika benda tumpul memasuki milikmu yang kecil dan sempit, pasti akan sakit."

Heechul tersenyum mendengarkan Jaejoong mengulang apa yang dikatakan putri keduanya.

"Awalnya memang sakit Joongie, apalagi bila kau melakukannya dibawah paksaan. Makanya... diperlukan foreplay sebelum masuk ke permainan inti." Jaejoong menelengkan kepalanya.

"Foreplay?"

"Pemanasan Joongie, dimana kamu dirangsang sedemikian rupa agar milikmu basah hingga ketika Yunho melakukan penetrasi tak ada rasa sakit lagi."

"Umma..."

"Umma tak memaksa kalian untuk segera berhubungan badan. Umma paham, tapi... mengingat usia Yunho yang sudah tak muda lagi, tentu keinginan sexualnya tinggi. Apalagi saat ini dia sudah memiliki istri, tapi..."

"Yayaya... umma jangan menakuti Joongie. Jangan bilang Yunho _Bear_ akan selingkuh dan mencari kepuasan dari yeoja lain."

"Ehm... bisa jadi. Kalau dirumahnya dia tak mendapat kepuasan bisa jadi dia mencari diluar."

"Yak! Umma!" Heechul terkekeh melihat reaksi Jaejoong, menantunya itu tak beda jauh dari Kyuhyun. Manja dan suka merajuk.

"Umma hanya bercanda. Kemarilah...!" Heechul meminta Jaejoong mendekat padanya namun tampaknya yeoja itu terlihat masih menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Jadilah istri yang baik, yang mengerti suami, yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk suami. Jangan anggap beban saat memberi pelayanan pada suami. Berhubungan badan, kapanpun terserah pada kalian. Jja... sekarang kita masak, kau bilang kau ingin belajar memasak dari umma." ujar Heechul lembut, diusapnya pelan pipi putih sang menantu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang cukup menenangkan untuk Jaejoong.

"Joongie akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik untuk Yunho _Bear_." Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Heechul yang menanggup pipinya. Bibirnya ikut tersenyum membalas senyum mertuanya.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah keributan kecil antara keduanya. Bila Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan peralatan dan perlengkapan untuk memasak, maka Heechul yang mempersiapkan bahan untuk dimasak.

"Umma... kita masak apa?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membat Heechul mengerutkan dahinya. Tak mengerti juga harus masak apa.

"Ehm... masak yang sederhana saja, bagaimana kalau kimchi, sup lobak dan ikan bakar?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan mengiyakan ide mertuanya.

"Baiklah, potong ini sedikit memanjang lalu potong dadu lobak ini. Kau bisa?" Heechul menyerahkan sawi putih dan sepotong lobak ukuran besar dihadapan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengamati dua jenis sayur itu dengan pandangan sanksi. Ehm... dia tak pernah melakukannya. Kalau pun pernah itu hanya beberapa kali karena ibunya pasti akan langsung menggantikan tugasnya. Maklum, sikap ceroboh Jaejoong kadang justru membuatnya melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Wae? Kau tak bisa?"

"Ehm... " Jaejoong tampak menggeleng takut.

"Baiklah, umma ajari. Pertama pegang pisaunya seperti ini, lalu sayurnya dipegang seperti ini. Kemudian... potong dengan perlahan. Jangan terburu-buru. Jja...!

Dengan sabar Heechul mengajari Jaejoong, mulai dari cara memegang pisau, memegang sayur dan memotongnya. Dan dengan ragu, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk mencoba melakukan seperti apa yang diinstruksikan ibu mertuanya.

Gerakan tangannya masih kaku ketika tangannya mulai memotong sawi putih. Pandangan matanya begitu fokus pada mata pisau yang digerakan tangannya. Tidak boleh salah, harus benar, tidak boleh salah! Jaejoong menanamkan kalimat itu dipikirannya.

Melihat semua itu, Heechul hanya tersenyum. Ingatannya mengelana pada putri bungsunya, Kyuhyun. Jujur, putrinya itu tak sepandai saudaranya yang lain untuk urusan dapur. Mereka, keluarga Jung, lebih memilih membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur atau melakukan hal lain ketimbang melihat yeoja itu berdiri didapur. Berbahaya!

"Memotong sayur saja seriusnya seperti melihat film horor." goda Heechul, dia tengah menyiapkan air yang sudah dimasukkan kedalam panci untuk direbus.

"Umma jangan ganggu konsentrasiku!" protes Jaejoong yang merasa terganggu dengan suara Heechul.

"Nde..."

Dan hening, tak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Jaejoong fokus terhadap sayuran yang sedang dipotongnya, Heechul memilih fokus untuk menyiapkan bumbu-bumbunya. Ehm... kompak sekali bukan?

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, untuk proyek kita yang dijepang bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun setelah meeting usai.

Yoochun adalah sahabat Yunho, yang juga masih saudara sepupu. Ibu Yoochun adik dari ayah Yunho. Bersama Yoochun, Yunho mendirikan perusahaan ini. Mulai dari nol sampai kini berkembang pesat.

"Sudah fix, Yamaguchi yang akan menangani proyek itu. Untukmu lebih baik fokus pada proyek kita di Jeju dan aku akan memantau yang disini." terang Yunho, namja itu terlihat masih fokus pada layar laptopnya namun tak mengabaikan keberadaan Yoochun yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Lalu investor kita yang dari China itu, bagaimana? Apa dia jadi bekerja sama dengan kita?"

"Ssshhhh... ck! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Yunho menupuk pelan dahinya setelah berdecak seolah baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Eottoke?"

"Mereka meminta kita mengirimkan rancangan kita, juga rincian dana yang akan kita gelontorkan untuk proyek kerjasama ini. Ehm... sebelum cuti aku sudah meminta bagian keuangan untuk membuat perincian itu, tapi tadi aku belum sempat cross check ke mereka, ehm..."

"Nde... biar aku yang menanyakan ke mereka nanti."

"Gomawo! Kau pengertian sekali saudaraku."

"Hmmm... kalau seperti ini saja kau baru menganggapku saudara, hyung." Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya menggapi protesan Yoochun.

"Ish...!"

"Nde... kau mau apa?"

"Ahahahahaha... kau memang pengertian hyung. Ehm... pagi ini Junsu mengatakan ingin mobil baru."

"Mwoya!" mata musang Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun yang tengah mengeluarkan cengiran kudanya.

"Dia minta Audy terbaru hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Hmmm... aku tak sekaya dirimu hyung, jadi..."

"Bilang pada Junsu, jangan terlalu termakan iklan atau sales mobil. Memangnya ada apa dengan mobilnya?"

"Katanya bosan. Hhhhh... padahal aku rasa mobil itu masih bagus hyung, baru juga dua tahun jadi miliknya. Tapi... katanya ini keinginan bayi kami, jadi... ayolah hyung."

"Dia istri siapa?"

"Istriku."

"Yang membuatnya hamil siapa?"

"Aku 'lah!"

"Jadi, urusanmu dia mau apa juga. Aku tak peduli."

"Yak! Hyung!" Yoochun berseru keras saat Yunho memilih meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan keluar dari perusahaan ini kalau kau tak mau membantuku, hyung!"

"Keluar saja, jadilah gelandangan sana."

"Kau kejam sekali hyung. Aku ini patnermu, saudaramu juga." Yunho menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu ruang meeting.

"Hah... baiklah, aku bayar separuh."

"Kyaaaaa... daebak! Kau memang yang terbaik hyung." Yoochun bersorak senang.

"Tapi kau harus membayarnya nanti, potong dari gajimu tiap bulannya."

"Mwo! Yak hyung! Kau kejaaaaaaammmmm!"

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Hyuuuuuuunnngggg!"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menikmati sorenya dengan mengecek beberapa email di laptopnya, tubuhnya didudukkan diatas karpet di ruang tamu. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius membaca setiap email yang masuk ke laptopnya.

"Ehm... banyak sekali email yang masuk." gumam Jaejoong pelan, jemarinya menggerakkan mouse dengan pelan, matanya fokus menatap layar laptop.

Namun tak lama kemudian fokusnya teralih, pada keping dvd yang tergeletak dibawah meja. Keping dvd itu dari Tiffany kemarin. Ehm... sedikit rasa penasaran menghinggapi perasaannya. Suaminya semalam sudah melihat film itu. Tak ada salahnya bila dia juga melihatnya bukan.

"Baiklah... saatnya melihat film!" seru Jaejoong riang. Yeoja itu segera beranjak dari duduknya. Meraih keping dvd itu, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam alat pemutar dvd yang letaknya tak jauh dari televisi.

Setelah siap, yeoja itu kini bersiap melihat. Tubuhnya duduk anteng diatas sofa. Fokus menatap layar datar selebar 32 inchi dihadapannya.

Adegan pertama, sepasang kekasih tengah berjalan ditrotoar. Menikmati daun yang berguguran dengan saling menautkan jemari mereka. Pasangan itu tampak bahagia, si namja tampak begitu mencintai si yeoja.

_Hhhhhhh_

Jaejoong merasa perlu mencobanya dengan Yunho. Ehm... membayangkan dirinya berjalan berdua dipinggir jalan dengan saling bergenggaman membuat wajah Jaejoong bersemu. Malu eoh!

Beberapa saat kemudian, masih dipinggir jalan. Pasangan itu terlihat saling mencumbu, bibir mereka tertaut rapat. Saling melumat, menyesap, bertukar saliva dan berperang lidah.

Dan Jaejoong, melihat semua itu tubuhnya terasa panas tiba-tiba. Bibirnya digigit rapat dengan mata tetap fokus pada adegan film dihadapannya. Tidak, dia tak akan melakukan hal itu dengan Yunho dipinggir jalan, sangkalnya dalam hati.

Ternyata, kegilaan pasangan itu tak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Pasangan itu kini sudah berada di sebuah kamar hotel, tautan bibir mereka masih sama. Namun, tangan namja itu mulai bergerak liar diatas permukaan kulit mulus yeojanya.

Mulai dari menyingkap rok yang digunakan si yeoja, kemudian meraba paha mulus itu. Dan lalu terlihat gemas meremas bokong pasangannya.

_"Honeyhhhhhh..."_

Jaejoong seakan merasakan dejavu. Pagi tadi Yunho melakukan hal yang sama seperti adegan itu padanya. Bedanya, Yunho tak sampai meremas bokongnya. Aigo!

Adegan demi adegan terus berlanjut, hingga kini gambar bergerak itu menampilkan sesuatu yang lebih dewasa. Si namja, terlihat tengah menikmati milik si yeoja. Menyesap benda kenyal dipangkal paha si yeoja. Membuat si yeoja hanya dapat mendesah nikmat.

Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?

Tubuh yeoja cantik itu semakin terasa panas dan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya terasa hendak keluar. Dalam pikirannya berkelebat bayangan, seandainya Yunho yang melakukan hal itu padanya, bagaimana rasanya? Apakah reaksinya akan sama dengan yeoja di film itu? Ah... tidak, tidak!

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, menepis pikiran negatif yang menyinggahi otaknya.

_"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"_

Jaejoong kembali fokus menatap layar televisi. Disana, yeoja itu tampak terengah setelah terpekik tadi. Tampak lemas dan lemah.

Sementara itu, si namja tampak tergesa membuka celana panjangnya. Melemparnya begitu saja di sofa, kemudian dia juga membuka celana dalamnya. Dan...

"Omo!" kaget Jaejoong, mulutnya langsung dibekap saat matanya disuguhi bentuk benda tumpul yang masih awam dimatanya. Tubuh mungil itu tampak bergetar, antara takut dan penasaran. Dan kembali otaknya mengajaknya membayangkan, seperti itukah milik suaminya? Sebesar itukah? Oh... Kembali Jaejoong menggeleng.

Di film itu, si namja tampak mendekati si yeoja. Lalu menjejalkan miliknya kedalam mulut kecil si yeoja. Perlahan memompanya, keluar masuk. Sedang si yeoja yang terlihat masih lemah, tampak pasrah menerima senjata si namja didalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong?

Melihat semua itu, perutnya terasa seperti diaduk, rasanya ingin itu terlihat panik. Dia ingin mengakhiri melihat film itu, tapi rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi untuk dapat melihat film itu hingga tuntas. Tapi... Apakah nanti Yunho akan memintanya melakukan hal itu? Apa semua pasangan begitu? Ah... eottoke?

Kembali ke adegan film, si namja terlihat mengangkangi si yeoja. Menggesek pelan miliknya di atas permukaan milik si yeoja. Dan ketika dirasa pas berada di depan lubang senggama, namja itu mendorong miliknya masuk kedalam milik si yeoja. Perlahan demi perlahan dan...

Pip

Layar itu berubah hitam. Tak ada lagi adegan panas yang baru saja tertampil disana. Apa yang terjadi?

_"Bear..." _lirih Jaejoong, begitu telivisi mati yeoja itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan mendapati suaminya sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya serta memegang remote.

"Lihat apa, hem?" Yunho mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jaejoong, mengacak pelan rambut hitam kemerahan milik istrinya.

"A-ani..." Jaejoong menggeleng imut, bibir bawahnya digigit. Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Eeehhhmmm... baby, kenapa disini jadi panas ya?"

"Aaaaaahhh... appo baby!"

"Omo! Changmin-ssi!"

Mendengar keributan kecil dibelakangnya, Jaejoong segera menoleh. Disana ada Changmin yang tengah memegangi perutnya dan mengaduh kesakitan. Lalu Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kyu eon..."

"Ani... ani... aku adik Yunho oppa, meskipun usiaku lebih tua darimu tapi kau tak harus memanggilku eonni, Arrachi." sela Kyuhyun, dia tahu Jaejoong akan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'eonni'. Dia risih dipanggil demikian, maklum posisinya sebagai maknae di keluarga Jung, jadi dia tak biasa dipanggil 'eonni'. Lagipula, meski usia Jaejoong lebih muda darinya tapi yeoja itu adalah istri kakaknya jadi dia merasa Jaejoong tak punya kewajiban memanggilnya 'eonni'.

"Nde... ehm..." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, sedikit terlihat bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Ah... kalian... silahkan duduk!" Jaejoong mempersilahkan kedua tamunya duduk, sedang dia sendiri melesat kilat ke dapur.

Tak berapa lama kemudian yeoja berkulit putih itu kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan berisi empat cangkir teh dan dua toples camilan.

"Silahkan!" Jaejoong meletakkan cangkir demi cangkir dihadapan tamu dan suaminya, kemudian yang terakhir dihadapannya. Dua toples camilan juga disajikan disana demi menemani acara minum teh mereka.

"Cookies? Siapa yang membuatnya Boo?" Yunho mengernyit heran.

"Aku, tapi diajari umma. Ehm... kata umma kurang manis, tapi masih bisa dimak..."

"Kraaaaauuuuukkkkk...!"

Semua mata tertuju pada suara keras yang tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun, yang paling dekat dengan si pelaku, memberi deathglare gratis untuk calon suaminya itu.

Buagh

"Auuuccchhh... baby!" pekik Changmin, tangannya mengusap bahunya yang baru saja dipukul Kyuhyun.

"Oppa memalukan sekali!" bisik Kyuhyun tajam. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya terkekeh melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Wae?" sahut Changmin.

"Joongie belum mempersilahkan kita memakannya oppa!"

"Tapi say..."

"Sudahlah... habiskan kalau kau mau Changmin-ah." putus Yunho, mencegah pertengkaran yang mungkin akan segera terjadi bila dia tak turun tangan.

"Gomawo hyung, kau yang terbaik!" Changmin mengacungkan dua jempolnya kearah Yunho, tindakannya hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Yunho.

"Kau ingin mencobanya _Bear_?" Jaejoong menyodorkan sepotong cookies ke depan mulut Yunho, namja itu tersenyum lembut sebelum menggigit cookies yang disodorkan padanya.

"Gomawo." bisik Yunho seraya mengecup singkat pipi putih Jaejoong, membuat pipi itu terlihat bersemu merah muda.

"Haish... kalian membuatku iri. Ehm... baby bisakah kau menciumku disini?" Changmin memajukan pipinya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan macam-macam chwang oppa!" Kyuhyun mendorong wajah Changmin menjauhi dirinya. Dan hal itu justru memancing kekehan panjang dari Yunho maupun Jaejoong.

"Ehm... kau belajar masak apa dari umma, Boo?" Yunho merapikan poni Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ah ya... Aku tadi membuat Kimchi, buanyak. Lalu sup lobak juga. Kata umma rasanya sudah pas tapi mungkin pendapatmu akan sedikit berbeda soal rasa itu _Bear_."

"Oh ya... Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ehm... mungkin kita beda soal rasa masakan _Bear_."

"Tak masalah sayang." Yunho membelai lembut pipi putih Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin merona.

"Aeeehhmmm... Oppa lebih kita pulang saja!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Bukan tak suka dengan interaksi kakak dan istrinya, hanya saja dia sedang ingin menggoda sang kakak.

"Yaaaa... kau bilang ingin makan malam disini!" protes Kyuhyun, tangannya segera menarik pergelangan tangan sang adik agar Kyuhyun kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Ish... aku iritasi melihat interaksi kalian, iiiyyuuuuhhh..."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu eoh?" Yunho menarik pinggang Kyuhyun, lalu mulai menggelitiki pinggang ramping itu.

"Ahahahahaha... Appa...!" Kyuhyun tergelak nyaring. Tawanya begitu lebar dan terlihat lepas. Yeoja itu tampak sangat bahagia.

"_Bear... _hentikan! Kasihan Kyunie." cegah Jaejoong.

"Dia kurang ajar Boo, aku perlu memberinya pelajaran."

"Ahahahahaha... Chwang oppa, tolong!" kedua tangan Kyuhyun terulur ke arah Changmin, namun namja tinggi menjulang itu terlihat acuh. Dia lebih memilih setoples cookies yang hampir habis dipangkuannya.

"Hhhhh... terserah kau saja _Bear_. Aku menyiapkan makanan saja." putus Jaejoong, yeoja itu memilih ke dapur. Menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam mereka nanti.

"Ahahahahaha... Oppa cukuphhhhhh!"

"Lebih baik aku pergi. Peperangan antar saudara ini tampaknya akan berlangsung lama." gumam Changmin, matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang masih digelitiki Yunho. Lalu namja itu memilih beranjak dari duduknya, tampaknya menyusul Jaejoong di dapur.

.

.

.

.

Semua masakan tersaji dimeja, ada semangkuk sepanci sup lobak, semangkok kimchi dan ikan fillet yang sudah diberi bumbu, tinggal membakarnya saja nanti. Empat orang tampak duduk manis di kursi masing-masing, Yunho terlihat sudah berganti baju. Pasca menggelitiki Kyuhyun, tubuhnya berkeringat. Dia memutuskan mandi dulu sebelum makan. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu terlihat menekuk wajahnya. Hem... apa yang terjadi?

Kyuhyun kesal, tak hanya pada Yunho tapi juga pada Changmin. Sebagai namjachingu, Changmin sama sekali tak membantunya ketika dia disiksa kakaknya. Dan tadi sebelum akhirnya mereka duduk di meja makan, mereka sempat terlibat pertengkaran kecil. Hasilnya, Kyuhyun yang merasa tak dibela terlihat masam.

"Selamat makan!" seru Jaejoong setelah mengambilkan nasi dan sup di mangkuk kecil, kemudian membaginya pada setiap orang.

"Ehm... nde, selamat makan!" sahut Changmin, dengan ogah-ogahan namja itu mulai menyendokkan nasi dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. Persis sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Yunho yang melihat semua itu hanya dapat mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebentar dia melirik pasangan yang duduk dihadapannya sebelum berbisik pada sang istri.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, Boo?

"Molla, aku melihat mereka sedikit bertengkar di balkon setelah kau selesai menggelitik Kyu, _Bear_." Yunho mengangguk-angguk pelan, dia sudah dapat membaca apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Setelah ini kalian akan kemana?"

"Eoh?"

"Pulang!" sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ehm... Joongie-ya, apa umma yang mengajarimu semua masakan ini?"

"Hmm... umma menunjukkan caranya dan aku yang meraciknya sendiri menjadi sebuah masakan, eotte?"

"Mashita!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aaaa... Changmin-ssi, kau mau tambah supnya?"

"Ani!" sahut singkat Changmin.

"Tumben sekali! Biasanya nafsu makanmu sangat luar biasa Changminnie." Yunho menatap calon adik iparnya dalam.

"Ehm... sedang malas hyung, lagipula aku baru saja menghabiskan setoples cookies." Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya. Tidak biasanya Changmin seperti itu.

"Hah... Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa, sebentar lagi bahkan berencana menikah. Apa bertengkar untuk masalah sepele saja masih perlu. Jangan selalu meminta Changmin memperhatikanmu Kyu, kau juga seharusnya belajar untuk lebih memperhatikannya. Jadilah yeoja yang pengertian."

"Nd-nde oppa." suara Kyuhyun bergetar.

"_Bear_..." lirih Jaejoong, tangannya mengenggam tangan Yunho. Membuat namja itu mau tak mau menoleh padanya.

"Jangan membiasakan membicarakan sebuah masalah dimeja makan. Biarkan orang yang akan kau marahi itu makan dulu, setelah selesai baru kau boleh memarahinya." Yunho tersenyum mendengar koreksi istrinya terhadap dirinya. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Kyunie-ya... Mianhae."

"Gwenchanayo appa." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Jja... ayo lanjutkan makannya. Changmin-ssi, kau harus rasakan daging ikan ini, kau juga Kyu." Jaejoong tersenyum senang, lalu mengambil sepotong daging ikan yang dibakar, meletakkannya diatas nasi milik Changmin. Hal yang sama juga dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo." sahut Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Aku!" Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian mengambil sepotong daging dan meletakkannya di atas mangkuk Yunho.

"Jja... ini untukmu, kau juga harus banyak makan Boo." Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian menunduk penuh rasa terimakasih ketika Yunho meletakkan sepotong daging diatas mangkuk nasinya.

.

.

.

"Hah...!" Jaejoong berseru pelan sebelum menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya diatas sofa ruang tamu. Yeoja itu tampak memijat pelan lengannya. Rasa lelah tergambar jelas diraut wajahnya.

Yunho dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Jaejoong dari ruang kerjanya yang dikelilingi kaca. Bibir hatinya tertarik kesamping, menampilkan sebuah senyum menawan. Hah... tak menyangka sudah empat hari mereka menikah dan sejauh ini belum ada persoalan berarti yang terjadi diantara mereka. Semoga tak akan pernah ada!

Niat Yunho untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya urung dilaksanakan, dia lebih memilih menikmati wajah cantik istrinya dari kejauhan. Apapun yang dilakukan Jaejoong diluar sana mampu menghadirkan segaris senyum dibibir hatinya. Rasanya begitu bahagia.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali Boo."

"Omo! Ish... Kau membuatku kaget _Bear_!"

Yunho tergelak, dia memang sengaja melakukannya. Keluar pelan dari ruang kerjanya lalu mengendap-endap menuju tempat istrinya duduk. Dan yang terakhir, sebuah bisikan keluar dari bibir Yunho. Berhasil! Jaejoong berjengit kaget dan hampir terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kemarilah, biar aku yang memijat pundakmu!"

Jaejoong mendekat, meski wajahnya ditekuk dalam. Bibirnya terpout sempurna. Merajuk!

Yunho mulai memijat pundak istrinya setelah mengikat rambut istrinya itu keatas. Dari belakang, Yunho dapat melihat tengkuk putih milik sang istri. Rasanya... sulit sekali meneguk salivanya. Pilihan tak tepat menurutnya.

"Ehm... Boo, kenapa kau melihat film itu tadi?"

"Oh... ehm... itu... aaaa..." Jaejoong terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kau penasaran?" Yunho melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang ramping Jaejoong, kemudian kepalanya ditumpukan pada bahu istrinya.

"Aku... ehm." Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, tak ada gunanya menyangkal. Karena kenyataannya dia memang penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan melihatnya?" tawar Yunho yang langsung dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong. Melihat sendiri saja sudah membuatnya panas dingin apalagi bila melihat bersama Yunho. Tidak!

"Kalau mempraktekkannya?" Jaejoong terdiam kaku. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah kesana kemari. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini? Belum siap? Sudah pasti, tapi... sampai kapan dia akan menghindari kewajibannya yang satu ini.

"Ehehehe... Tenanglah Boo! Aku hanya bercanda." Yunho menjauhkan dirinya dari Jaejoong, kemudian kembali memijat pundak Jaejoong. Entah mengapa, sikap Yunho yang seperti itu justru membuat ingin menangis. Betapa tak becusnya dia sebagai seorang istri. Mengapa harus menunggu suaminya yang meminta? Mengapa bukan dia sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk melayaninya? Pabbo! Rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

_"Bear..._ Maukah kau berjanji!" Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya, kedua tangannya erat mengenggam tangan Yunho. Mata bulatnya menatap Yunho ragu, tapi dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Malam ini, dia akan menyerahkan dirinya pada Yunho. Tanpa paksaan.

"Nde!" sahut Yunho yang masih tampak terkejut.

"Pelan-pelan saja nde." mata bulat itu mengerjap lucu. Meminta persetujuan Yunho atas permintaannya.

"Ma-maksudmu Boo?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, kemudian membawa tangan besar Yunho ke dadanya. Setelahnya tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yunho.

"Aku siap jadi milikmu malam ini _Bear_."

.

.

.

.

Suasana diruangan itu menjadi semakin panas, bahkan meskipun ac dihidupkan maksimal ternyata tak cukup mendinginkan suasana.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sesaat setelah Jaejoong menyatakan kesiapannya dimiliki Yunho malam ini, sedikit kasar menarik tubuh istrinya. Hingga kini Jaejoong sudah berada dipangkuannya dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa saja.

Lihatlah!

Kaos Jaejoong sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Hanya bra abu-abu berenda yang menghiasi dadanya. Lalu Yunho, namja itu menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Jaejoong hingga leher. Menyapukan lidahnya pada setiap jengkal kulit putih istrinya. Rasanya... amazing!

"Eeeeuuuuhhhhh..." desah Jaejoong, merasakan gelenjar aneh disekujur tubuhnya saat sapuan bibir dan lidah Yunho kini menyapa dadanya. Entah dorongan darimana, yang jelas lebih.

Yunho berhenti, tatapan matanya tertuju pada gundukan kenyal didada Jaejoong yang masih tertutup bra. Kekaguman tersirat jelas disorot setajam musang itu.

Dengan pelan, Yunho membelai pelan punggung Jaejoong. Kemudian menyentak pengait bra Jaejoong.

"Hhhhhhhhh..." nafas Jaejoong terdengar berat, tubuhnya merinding merasakan setiap sentuhan Yunho yang melepas lembut branya dari tubuhnya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling beradu.

"Kau indah Boo." Yunho membelai lembut buah dada Jaejoong, hanya jemarinya yang bekerja disana. Sedang matanya masih menatap mata bulat yang menatapnya sayu itu. Mata itu, terlihat melirik sebentar ke bawah, pada jemari Yunho yang sedang membelai dada mungilnya.

"Hhaaaahhhhh..." tak ada kata lain yang mampu terucap dari bibir mungil yang sedikit bengkak itu. Sentuhan Yunho rasanya... membuatnya melayang.

"Boleh aku mencicipinya?" Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah, tak sanggup mengeluarkan penolakan.

"Aaaaaahhhhh...!" Jaejoong berjengit kaget saat bibir hati Yunho meraup benda mungil didadanya. Cengkeraman tangannya menguat pada bahu kekar suaminya.

Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya aneh? Tapi... mengapa terasa sangat memabukkan?

"Eehhhmmmm..." gumam Yunho, bibirnya terus menyedot benda mungil nan kenyal itu. Dia terlihat menyukai dan teramat sangat menikmati kegiatan menyusunnya itu. Buah dada istrinya memang kecil, tapi dia suka, sangat suka. Dan ingin sekali menyapa puncak mungil itu.

"Ssssshhhhh... _Bearhhhhhhhh_..."

"Slruuuupppp... Kau suka?" Yunho menjilat sebentar puncak dada Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit memerah setelah cukup lama dia menyedotnya sebelum melepasnya. Bibirnya tersenyum menatap istrinya yang terlihat masih terengah. _So sexy wifey!_

"Kau ingin kita melakukannya disini apa dikamar Boo?" Yunho mengusap sayang kepala Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas dipundaknya.

"Kamar, tapi... berjanjilah kau akan melakukan dengan pelan _Bear_."

"Nde."

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Alohaaaaaaaa...**_

_**Aku balik cepat ini...!**_

_**Mumpung ide masih ngalir, repot kalo udah macet... Ehehehehe...**_

_**Eotteoke?**_

_**Ada yang minat punya mertua kayak Heechul?**_

_**Hubungan yang manis antara menantu dan mertua...**_

_**Ada yang protes?**_

_**Aku yakin ada...**_

_**Hayooooooo... berharap NC yach...**_

_**Aku berniat memotong NC mereka...**_

_**Maklum... kepanasan saya nya kalo bikin adegan kek gtu :-p**_

_**#Buagh**_

_**#Prang**_

_**#Stop!Jangantimpukinaku...**_

_**Ehm...**_

_**Ok... chap depan dech tak kasih dikit NC, dikit lho ya... Dikiiiiitttt!**_

_**Udah...**_

_**Gak ada protesan!**_

_**Gomawo...**_

_**Kalian pendukung terbaik, penyemangat ku di kala aku terpuruk...**_

_**I Love You All... 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^,^ CHO EVIL ^,^**_


End file.
